Mystery Girl
by XIsabellaCrossX
Summary: Edward is in love with a figment of his imagination. But when he discovers that she may not be as imaginary as he thinks, his life is turned upside down. Can he get what he secretly desirers or is she really that unattainable?
1. Mystery Girl

****

A/N: Okay so here you are guys, the first chapterJ. Hope you like it. For starters I have to say that unfortunately I do not own anything to do with Twilight and that it never happened, hell probably never crossed her mind…ever. Please, please, please review. It would make me really happy to know what you think and if you want more.

Love

Isabella Cross

xXx

**Mystery Girl **

This couldn't be happening. I had a very important meeting in an hour and all I could think about was _her_. It wasn't enough that she filled every second of my dreams she was now seeping into my waking thoughts as well.

Chocolate brawn eyes and pail skin filled my mind along with the enticing smell of strawberries. Her skinny arms wrapped around me, those delicate fingers entwined with the hair at the bottom of my neck, those full pail lips slightly parting as she tips her head back, her eyes lids fluttering closed as she leaned forward bringing her lips ever closer to mine.

"Mr. Cullen?"

The high pitch overly girly voice of my secretary filled the air, tearing me away from my fantasies. Groaning I leaned forward, thank full yet annoyed that she had disturbed my day dream. Letting my eyes close I finally pressed the small button of the intercom.

"Yes Jessica?"

I didn't mean my voice to sound so annoyed and I silently cursed myself from letting this women rule over me the way she did.

"Jasper is on line one Sir. Should I patch him through?"

Jessica's normally happy voice wavered slightly, dripping with nerves, as if she was scared I was going to yell at her for disturbing me_. Stupid, stupid day dreams_. Haw many grown men do you know that become obsessed with a girl they have only seen in there dreams? Stupid imaginary girl, flaunting everything I have never had in a relationship in my face.

Sighing I ran a shaky hand through my already messy hair and pressed the button on the intercom again.

"If you could Jessica. Thank you"

I never got a reply, but that didn't bother me so much. That was her typical response if I took 'that attitude' with her witch to her annoyance was often. I needed a better secretary.

Breath deeply I tried to steady my voice as I picked up the sleek black phone on my desk slowly as possible brining it to my ear.

"What did I do to be graced with his well timed distraction?"

Despite my efforts my voice came out annoyed and slightly angry. Was it the fact that I had seen her again or that I was being kept from her that was getting to me? Maybe it was both.

"Well hello to you too Edward"

Jasper's calm voice cracked with amusement at my apparent frustration. Growling, my teeth grinding against each as I spit out the words.

"Hello Jasper"

Jaspers answering chuckle only enrages me more. But I didn't get the chance to voice my annoyance as Jasper got there first.

"I take it you didn't have a very good night sleep. Or is it that you had a really good night sleep"

In an instant all the anger and frustration I had been feel all afternoon melted away as my dream from last night flooded my memory.

My heart started to race as I saw_ her_ lying on the green grass of a perfectly circular clearing, the mid day sun shining across her upper body. Her deep chocolate eyes staring intently at me and like always they where filled with happiness, want and most of all love. Slowly she had reached over toward me, her pail warm hand coming up to caress the side of my face. I could feel my heart pounding as her breathtaking smile widened as she leaned forward. My breath caught as her lips stopped by my ear, her hot breath caressing it as she whispered the words I so longed to hear from her.

'_I love you Edward'._

I had woke this morning with the biggest smile on my lips and up until I remembered that I had to work I looked like that cat that had the cream. The faint smell of strawberries filled my mind and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Hello…Earth to Edward. You there?"

Jasper's teasing voice cut through my thoughts. I had to stop doing this. Maybe I should take Alice's advice and get a new girl in my life. Maybe if I got a girl in my bed the girl in my head would go away.

I felt a sharp pang in my chest at the thought of losing my mystery girl. To never see her face again seemed like a hell I would never be prepared for.

"Hay Jasper, being in love with a figment of my imagination, dose that make me crazy?"

My voice was soft as I practically whispered the question, almost afraid to voice my suspicion, but I never expected the answering chuckle that rag loud and clear down the phone.

"No you're not crazy Edward just lonely, which brings me back to the reason behind this call"

I really should have known this was coming. Ever since Jasper and Alice had officially gotten together she had been setting me up with countless friends of hers and all had been extremely nice and very easy on the eyes but like most women a large proportion of them just wanted to say they had slept with Seattle's most eligible bachelor.

"Jazz you know I don't like these blind date set ups you and Alice seem to be hell bent on putting me through".

I know I'm winging and that he only wants me to be happy but this was getting too much. In the last two months I have been on a 'blind' date almost every Friday night and I had better things to do then pretend with stupid sex crazed blonds try and charm me into bed.

"I know and I have tried to get her to stop but she seems determined to find a sixth wheal to this unit"

Sighing I knew he was right. I didn't like being the fifth wheal when we all went out or even the seventh wheal when Esme and Carlisle join us. For the past three years I have felt like the odd one out and being the youngest of three children seemed to mark it all the worse when it come to my family trying to set me up.

Not that I didn't mind when it was a young good looking girl that really seemed interested but it was when they where older. They always seemed to treat me as if they where my mother. I guess it wouldn't hurt t give it one last go.

"Okay Jazz but this is the last time ok?"

I know I sounded bored and I was. I was bored with all the silly dating games and animalistic sex that left my heart acing. I'm only twenty-five but now after years of fucking every girl I ever wanted I craved the love that I had long ago pushed aside.

"That's the spirit bro. so we will see you at the Black Hole say about seven?"

I didn't even get a chance to agree before the line went dead. The fucking bitch hung up on _me_. Grumbling to my self about stupid older brothers and there over exited girlfriends I grabbed my jacket of the back of my seat before pressing the intercom button once again.

"Jessica?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

Sighing I ran my hand through my bronze hair, before I spoke into the intercom.

"Once you're finished you can go home"

My voice was perfectly smooth as it always should be, her voice was back to its high pitch that always made my ears ring.

"Are you heading off Sir?"

My head rolled back at the prospect of another night of boring blonds and big headed brunets. All I could hope for was that she was at least the same age as me.

"It would appear so…"

My voice was once again thick with annoyance as I said the last part to my self.

"It seems I have a date".


	2. Not Real

**Okay so this is the next chapter. Once again I do not own. I hope you like this chapter. You finally meet the mystery girl in this one. So let me know what you think.**

**Not Real **

Letting my head drop slightly, I signaled to the bartender for another beer and within seconds one was placed in front of me. I guess something good came out of your dad owning one of your favorite bars.

I hadn't realized haw early I was until I was seated at the bar and Ben commented on my early drinking. I have half an hour to go before Alice and Jasper would turn up with the blind date girl. Straitening I took another gulp of cold beer and sighed in relief as the cold liquid glided down my burning throat.

"Cosmopolitan please"

A small delicate voice cut through my thoughts of the lovely brawn eyed girl that would be waiting for me once I finally fell asleep, and I sighed in frustration. It seemed the only time I would get be totally alone with her would be when I slept.

Breathing in deeply I was going to head over the now vacant table in the corner when the smell hit me like a wet fish around the face. The sweet smell of strawberries filled the air around me making the room start to spin.

Without a second thought I turned slightly to look at the women next to me. Her long mahogany hair hung loosely down her back, the ends slightly curled making it look like she had only run a brush through it, instead of bothering to curl it properly or straiten it. Her skin was a pail white but her cheeks where slightly flushed, no doubt from the cold night air outside.

Glancing down I took in the short deep, blue dress that clung to her body tightly, the silky fabric half way up her thigh exposing her pail delicate legs. My eyes darted up as her delicate hands came up o her shoulders slowly pushing her royal purple jacket of her shoulders, exposing yet more skin that was pulled tightly over her shoulder blades and back.

To my delight the dress was low cut at the front and back showing of the smooth plane of skin on her back and wonderful breasts.

To my horror I felt my self starting to harden. Shifting slightly I took another swig of beer as my eyes darted back to her face. To my disappointment her hair had fallen in front of her face hiding those eyes I desperately wanted to see from me, but thankfully I didn't have to wait long.

Slowly her left hand came up, her disappearing into her silky hair as she pushed it back away from her face. Her eyes where lightly shut, her eyelashes castling small shadows on the top of her cheeks. My erection twitched as it painfully pushed against the confides of my black suit trousers. Desperately I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, biting down to stop the moan that was trying to escape from between my lips.

And then she opened her eyes and I couldn't help but slam my eyes closed for just a second. After taking a deep breath through my mouth I opened them once again to look at her once again. The deep chocolate brawn of her eyes seemed to sparkle in the overhead lights, making them seem even deeper than they where.

She was truly beautiful. My dreams hadn't done her justice at all and I couldn't help but feel that I had been cheated for the last four months, having been deprived of such radiance. I had always imagined her in blue, weather it had been jeans and a top or her underwear, but they where always different shades of blue.

But there was something missing that my dreams had, had and my eyes shot back up to hers. Her eyes had always been filled with love and want but not now she look tired and…bored? Or was it sadness? I felt the incredible urge to reach out and touch her, to comfort her and promise that everything would be okay. That I _would_ protect her.

Just as I was about to reach out she abruptly turned in her seat, a wide smile spreading across her face as she stood up. I could tell that it was forced but that didn't chance the fact that it made her look even more beautiful that I had thought possible.

Biting my lip to stop my self from calling after her, I turned to watch as she walk toward the door, drink in hand and her jacket thrown over her over hand, her hips swaying hypnotically as she walked. I couldn't take my eyes from her perfectly round ass and I felt my cock twitch in response to the desire I felt to run my hands over it, desperate to see if it was as firm as it looked.

Only when I was a pair of arms wrap around her waist did I look up. A tall, young looking man was hugging her tightly as he leaned down to his her cheek. I could feel my teeth grinding as I looked on as the man kept one am around her waist he pulled her toward one of the many booths to the side of the bar.

I wanted to kill him. I couldn't explain my but the mix of anger and jealousy I felt toward this man that was touching my perfect dream girl made me want to stalk over there and pull him from her and scream at him to leave my girl alone.

I was just about to get up and go over there when the musical voice of my older brother's girlfriend cut through my thought causing me to groan as I reluctantly turned toward the group that I knew wouldn't be able to distract me now that I knew that she was real.

No matter haw hard any of them tried they couldn't get more than a few words out of me all night. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I picked up on all the little things she did from her tongue poking out to wet her lips to the way she kept looking down to the floor.

"So Edward, Alice tells me you're into classical music…"

I didn't even hear the end of the red heads question as I watched my dream girl slowly stand and pull her jacket back on as she headed toward the exit. My heart started to race as the idea of them going home together invaded my mind.

Surly some one as beautiful as her wouldn't stoop to taking someone that plan back to her home and her bed. The idea alone made me feel sick. Slowly my eyes followed them as they exited into the cold night air, the man stepping toward the edge of the pavement haling a cab.

Like a gentleman he opened the door for her and extended his hand for her to shake, but he never let go as he leaned down and kiss her cheek. A fresh way of jealousy hit me and I took a swig of my now warm beer.

But it was soon replaced by relief as she slipped into the yellow cab, the man shutting the door behind her. I continued to watch as he stood there looking after the cab as he pulled his phone out of an inside pocket before hailing another cab and disappearing into the night just like my mystery girl.

As realization set in the relief I had felt vanished. She was gone. So close yet world's part. I had missed my chance and now I never knew if I would get another one. But now I know. I was never crazy, she really did exist and now the only thing I had to do now was find her and I would start tomorrow morning with the bar's security cameras.

Sighing my darkened mood lifted slightly and I turned toward the three people that I had practically ignored all night, with small smile gracing my lips.

"So Edward, Jasper was just telling me about that flat of yours. I would never have expected you to live so far down town".

So maybe I had missed a lot for the conversation topic to be about my tiny flat. I had to make some effort and I shot Alice a quick glance catching her annoyed look. Had I offended her that much?

"Yer who would have guessed"

I mumbled as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. The red head…crap what was her name again? Well the red head razed a delicate eyebrow at my responses. I suppose I could at least grant her an explanation to my 'down' town preference.

"Despite what people seem to think I don't actually like the hole I have money and I'm ganna flaunt it life style, so I tend to rent small places down town, but my neighbors are becoming unbearable so it's about time I started looking for a new place"

The red heads eyes started to glisten slightly as if she was anticipating me to throw myself at her and beg for her to let me stay with her tonight but I never would do such a thing again. Not now my dream girl was real.

The sound of the pixie gasping tore me away from those sad brawn eyes as I turned to look at my brother's girlfriend. Her blue eyes where incredibly dark and wide, a wicked glint in her eyes as a smile spread across her pail lips.

"Perfect"

Alice's voice was low but oozing excitement. Slightly worried I razed an eyebrow expectantly at her, but she didn't seem to notice to lost in her own little word.

"May I ask what is so perfect?"

My voice seemed to drag her back to reality and she quickly looked around taking in the three pairs of eyes that where looking at her in confusion. The smile slipped from her lips as she razed her glass to them.

"A friend of mine is looking for a flat mate. They can't afford the rent on there own and haven't had much luck with other tenants"

Jasper razed and eyebrow questionably at her. I didn't miss the knowing look she shot him or the small smirk her gave her in return.

"It's a little more up town than your used to but it has some of the most fantastic views over the city and the rent isn't that much. You wouldn't even have to worry about grumpy land lords as my friend handles everything all you have to do is have the money waiting for collection at the end of every month"

She was really trying to sell this. There had to be some alternative motive behind this. Please not another single friend she was trying to hook me up with. As if sensing my suspicion she answered my unspoken question.

"She works really odd hours so she is hardly ever there and if she is she will be sleeping, so your will be practically be living on your own"

Wow. She really was trying to sell this. I don't suppose it could hurt to have a look around this place and if it is more up town that would put me closer to work. And is this girl was never there than I could concentrate on work. It did sound slightly perfect. As if she knew what I was thinking a huge grin spread across her face.

"Exultant. Meet me tomorrow at one outside your place and I will show where it is and maybe we can have a look around".

And just like that Alice had decided haw I was going to spend my Saturday and it wasn't the way I wanted to be spending it.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: so I don't own as always. Sorry with how much I go into silly things. I more about the relationships and all but I hope you guys are liking it. Let me know what you think.**

**Home Sweet Home**

A week had past since Alice had decided that I _was_ going to move into her friends flat and now hear I was lugging the last of my boxes into _my_ new home.

It was everything Alice had said it was and I remember the first time she had walked me into the apartment. It looked like a show home, everything white and new almost like no one really lived there at all.

But there where little things that gave away that there was another that lived hear. Things like the extensive CD and DVD collection that filled row after row and the books that took up even more space. Or the cupboards full of food and the fresh white and red roses that filled several crystal vases around the large, open room.

But the thing that made it so obvious that some one else lived there was the letter left welcoming me to the flat and the slow cooking lasagna in the oven so I would have some lunch whilst in unpacked.

Alice and Jasper had helped my haul my boxes up to the 5th floor apartment before taking off. Even I couldn't deprive them of there alone time. But before Alice had left she had pointed me in the direction of my room and pointed out that if I even contemplated playing any form of rap music she would kick me out.

All I knew of my new flat mate was that Alice called her Izzy and that her work kept her extremely busy seven days a week three hundred and sixty days a year. Oh also that she was a really good cook. It was almost as good as an orgasm. Almost but not that good.

Casually I walked down the short corridor that led of the side of the living room. I couldn't help but run my fingers along the smooth white walls as I walked before stooping in front of the first mahogany door on the left side of the corridor.

All I had to do was open the door and I could find out more about the practically non existing girl I was now living with or find it as new and a un-lived in as the rest of the house. Curiosity got the better of me and I extended my hand toward the door handle, my pail fingers grasping the handle, I pulled.

Nothing! Was it locked? I guess she didn't trust me that much. Oh this was ganna be fun.

I had been here for three weeks now and I still didn't know what my flat mate looks like. The only contact I had with her where the silly notes we left each other. She seemed nice but I can't say I really know her that well but from what Alice and Jasper had told me I knew that if I did finally get to meet her face to face we would get along just fine.

Sighing I opened my eyes to look at the white ceiling of my room my mind going back to my dream girl and the events of last night. We where back in the oddly perfectly circular clearing but unlike before she didn't look happy.

She stood there in the middle of the clearing, the normally bright sky covered with dark grey clouds. The rain fell in thick sheets from the sky, making it almost impossible to see her. She was shaking, arms wrapped tightly around her, eyes rimed red from her tears.

She stood there in a deep blue summer dress, her mahogany hair clinging to her face, her chocolate eyes filled with pain and sadness. Even in my sleep I had felt my heart crack. She looked so alone and heart broken, I couldn't stand it. This was my hell and there was no possible way this could get any worse. And then she spoke.

"_Edward_"

Her voice mimicked the hurt and pain I had seen in her eyes coursing my heart to crack some more.

"_Edward don't leave me. Please stay with me?_"

I woke up after those words left her lips, my heart throbbing in pain. After months of nothing but love and happiness why the change? Why would she think that I would leave her? Even if I had to put my self in a coma I would, just to see her. I needed like I need the air to breath.

Sighing I ran a shaky hand through my bronze hair. I guess you might be wondering haw I got from my dream girl to the mystery girl I live with? The simple answer is the soft music that was floating through my closed door along with the hushed voices of people talking.

Would this finally be my chance to meet '_Izzy_'? My mind told me everything would be fine but I couldn't stop the nerves that wrapped them selves tightly around me, chocking every other feeling. What would se be like? Would she take one look at me and demand that I get out?

_Get a grip Cullen!_

Growling, I threw the covers back exposing my pail chest to the cold morning air, my nipples hardening instantly. Wrapping my arms around me I tip toed as quickly as possible across the hard wooden floor till I finally reached my goal. Angrily I shoved the window down, the frame banging as it closed. I really had to stoop leaving that thing open.

Seconds after the window banged closed the music stopped and everything was silent. I guess I couldn't hide in hear much longer. Time to face this mystery girl.

Grabbing my discarded sleep paints of the floor, I pulled them on as fast as I could before heading toward the door.

Slowly I followed the familiar voices of Alice and Jasper along with the familiar smell of bacon, down the shadowy corridor toward the smell, my stomach grumbling.

Timidly I popped my head around the corner of the archway, hoping to catch a glimpse of her before facing her but to my disappointment all I could see was Alice standing in front of the stove.

"She's not hear Eddie"

Automatically I went rigid at the sound of Jasper's calm voice, just like a naughty school boy caught try too peak into the girls changing room. Slowly I turned toward the couch, my eyes franticly searching for my brother.

Jasper's laughter caught me of guard. I don't know why but I had been expecting him to be standing there, arms folded across his chest, tapping his foot impatiently with a stern look on his face, ready to give me a good beating.

"You look like a dear caught in headlights"

Scowling I straitened and walked into the room, loving the feel of the sheep skin rug beneath my bear feet. With my chin razed, arrogantly I strode past the dining table toward the fridge. Just as I was about the yank the fridge door open I spotted the note stuck to the door with a hart shaped magnet.

Sorry. I was planning to be home today so I could finally meet you. After all Jasper has told me I know we would get along just perfectly. I left a chicken pie in the oven just heat it up when your hungry. Maybe things will go better next weekend. Luv B xXx

I could stop the smile that spread across my lips as read her note, the scruffy hand righting so familiar to me. Still smiling I pulled the heart magnet of the fridge, taking hold of the sheet of paper as it came free, I turned toward the breakfast bar, picking the pen up that lay discarded on the counter.

Thanks for lunch I'm sure it will be orgasmic as always. So Jasper has been talking about has he? Well I must agree after all Alice has told me. I guess till next weekend then. I will wait in anticipation till I finally get to see you. Love E xXx

Smiling I twirled the magnet between my fingers as I turned back to the fridge, securing the sheet of paper onto the door once again with a magnet of a sun, before finally turning toward my brother.

Jasper sat on the white sofa, his upper body turned toward me, one of his eyebrows razed disappearing into his golden hair, a knowing smirk on his lips. Confused I frowned at him, it was only when I went to speak did I realize that something was wrong.

The heart shaped magnet was firmly between my lips, my fingers softly running across its pointed tip and my bottom lip, my tongue slowly caressing the valley between my parted lips. I could feel the blush that spread from my cheeks and down my neck as I slowly slipped the magnet from between my lips. Had I really just been doing that?

Slowly I placed the magnet on the counter in front of me, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth, my tongue running over it slightly before I released it. Just I was about to say something Alice partially slammed a plate on the counter in front of me, coursing me to jump, knocking the magnet to the floor.

Scowling, I quickly bent down retrieving the small heart, my fingers caressing it smooth surface, before turning and placing it back on the fridge door. Slowly I turned around glaring at Alice, but all I got was an annoyed look.

"Don't worry about her she I just pissie because Izzy's not hear to play with"

Even Jasper's explanation didn't prepare me for the accusing look that Alice shot me. I couldn't stop the shocked look that spread across my face. What had I done that would make her look at me like that? It's not like I had made Izzy go to work. I'm not her boss.

As if knowing my mind had been turned toward him my mobile phone that I had abandoned on the counter last night started to ring loudly and without having to look at the caller ID I knew it would be Carlisle.

"It's a Saturday, surly I get one day off this week?"

My voice was playful and I knew Carlisle wouldn't mind. After all this might not be a work related call, maybe he just wanted to spend time with his youngest son. Once again another smile spread across my lips at the thought of spending time with my farther in something other than a work environment after all it had been to long since we had.

"I'm sorry Edward but this isn't a social call. Something's come up with the London development and I need you at the office a.s.a.p"

The smile slipped from my face and cool business man facade slipped onto my face.

"I'll be there in twenty. Jasper to"

With that I hung up the phone and turned to a confused looking Jasper. Placing my phone down I picked up a sliver of bacon that had been on the plate Alice had slammed down in front of, giving Jasper time to puzzle over what I had said before I finally spoke.

"Get ready Jazz, it seems we have work to do"

With that I pushed myself away from the counter and back into my room in search for a suit.


	4. Daddy's Naughty Girl

**a/n: okay so this is the 4****th**** chapter and again it's a lot more detailed than I wanted so I didn't get as far as I wanted to but I think it works. I hope you like. Let me know what you think. **

**Daddy's Naughty Girl **

Before I knew it I was inside the elevator stuck in-between Emmet and Jasper, on our way up to the top floor and my waiting farther. Alice hadn't been to happy when I told her that we had to go into work but nether was Rose when Emmet told her so the two had decided to spend the day doing what they did best. Shopping.

The ride up was silent as every one thought about what could have possibly gone wrong with the London project. After many years Carlisle was finally branching out into the UK with a five star hotel complete with a gym, pool, club, restaurant, three separate bars and valet parking.

It was the pinnacle of luxury with the whole top floor more like an apartment than a hotel room. Of course this was reserved for very high paying customers and if we ever needed a place to stay whilst in London.

The doors pinged as we finally reached the top floor, the doors opening slowly, revealing the curricula reception desk in front the doors. Unlike most days the chair behind the desk was empty, no singe of any form of receptionist.

Out if habit I glanced to my right and down the corridor that Jasper's and Emmet's offices came off of. Nothing. Turning to the left I looked down the corridor that my office was down. As I was the junior president I got the second biggest office, Emmet always said it was to accommodate my ego. Nothing down there ether.

It took me a while to notice the other two standing there looking at me with amused looks on there faces.

"What?"

I demanded as I strode past them as arrogantly as I could. My goal was the two large double doors behind the reception desk and the entrance to my father's office.

"You coming?"

I yelled over my shoulder in my best boss voice I could muster this early in the morning. I could hear there laughter as they followed behind me as I pushed to two large doors open and disappeared into the 'lions den'.

My father being the head of the company had his own reception area along with his own personal receptionist that most had never been privileged enough to meet and to my annoyance I was one of the un-privileged.

The quite grand mahogany desk was to the left of the large double doors, parallel to the ones we had just come through. To the right of the doors where three large leather sofas for when my farther had meeting. He never did like to make them wait but if they did he liked it to make sure they where at least comfortable.

I hadn't realized I had stopped till Emmet and Jasper strode past me. Quickly I took three long strides to once again be in-between them again as we all pushed the large doors open and stepped into my fathers office.

Carlisle sat behind his large desk, a very serious look on his normally quite youthful face as he angrily talked into his phone. Silently all three of us strode across the room to sit in three of the four chairs in front of his desk.

We sat patiently for Carlisle to finish up, all of us tried to busy our self but we couldn't help listening to hushed whispers of my father as he argued with the person on the other end of the line. After a few minuets Carlisle hung up and turned toward us, an annoyed look on his face.

"Haw bad is it?"

Jasper's calm voice cut through the silence. Every one's eyes snapped to Jasper before me and Emmet followed Jasper's gaze our eyes locking on Carlisle once again. Without a word he leaned forward his white blond hair shimmering in the light from his desk lamp, slowly he pushed the button on the intercom.

"Bella?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

A small delicate voice answered my father, and I felt my heart stutter in its beating. I knew that voice. My heart started to race as I saw those deep chocolate eyes rimed in red, staring so intensely at me, full of sadness and pain.

"Bella, love could you please bring me the new information regarding the London planning?"

"Certainly Mr. Cullen"

With that she disappeared. I would recognize that voice any where. I had heard it so many times, in both pleasure and pain. Love and annoyance. I had heard her scream my name out in ecstasy and whisper it bliss.

I heard the large doors open behind me but I couldn't turn to look. What if I was wrong? What if it wasn't her? I had got all my hopes up and if I turned and it wasn't her, I swear my heart would sourly brake. But I didn't have to wait long.

Stunning. Pure perfection. Her long dark brown hair hung in lose curls down her back, her chocolate eyes twinkling slightly in the overhead lights. She was pail just like always, but unlike haw I had always imagined her, today she wasn't in blue.

A pair of well fitted, boot cut trousers clung to her body, a white button up blows underneath the black waistcoat she wore. Her black trousers seemed to only be a few centimeters of the floor, showing just the tip of a black heal.

"Hay Bells"

My head snapped away from her to glare at Jasper. He knew her? I wanted to yell, to scream. I needed to know haw he knew this magnificent creature and why I didn't.

"Good morning Mr. Jasper"

My head snapped back to her, my eyes wide in shock and wounded. I didn't miss the confused look on Jaspers face and I knew why. I hadn't shown that much of an interest in any girl as I was with the one in front of me now.

"You know you're the only one I let call me that"

Jasper's voice was calm and friendly, but I couldn't take my eyes away from her, especially when a small smile started to spread across her lips. She hadn't even looked at me yet but it didn't matter. She was so close, all I had to do was stretch out and I could really feel her.

"That's because she is special"

"So special she could get away with murder"

Emmet's booming voice cut through the silence, his laughter almost making it impossible to hear Jasper's muttered reply.

She couldn't hide the blush that started to spread across her cheeks and down her neck. Laughing Emmet leaned forward slightly, grabbing one of her delicate wrists and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his large arms around her delicate waist.

I couldn't stop the frown that spread across my lips and the look of disapproval I sent toward Emmet. Even though he was a close friend I couldn't help but want to punch him and pull her away from him into the safety of my own arms.

Weakly she started to push against Emmet's shoulders witch only served to make him hold on tighter. Annoyed I leaned back in my chair, folding my arms tightly across my chest.

"Emmet"

My father's stern voice cut through Emmet's booming laughter and instantly he released her. Pushing her self away from his she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped as Emmet attempted to pout. Jasper simply chuckled quietly beside me, my eyes darting to the side in time to see him shake his head slightly.

"These are the reports on the denied planning proposals. The council seems to think that a roof top pool would not be a good idea"

I relaxed slightly at the sound of her voice as walked over toward my farther, placing a large file in front of him. Smiling sweetly up at her Carlisle thanked her before nodding toward the empty chair next to Jasper. Without a single protest she followed Carlisle's order, turning to walk behind us to get to the empty seat.

Through out the entire meeting I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Watching as she jotted down things that where being said, her eyes darting from Carlisle to her page. My heart was racing as all sorts of thoughts and images accosted my mind.

I felt my cock twitch as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, her tongue coming out to run over her full bottom lip. I had seen her do those things before but seeing her do them for real was having a grater effect on me than normal.

All of a sudden her head snapped up, her eyes shooting toward Carlisle. Reluctantly I tore my eyes away from her to look at my farther, finally tuning back into the conversation.

"…you will be joining me, Mr. Miller and his son James for dinner to go over there idea for a new night club"

Glancing side ways I saw her simply nod to my farther as she started jotting something down on her pad. Jasper and Emmet started to stand and I decided I should do the same, almost falling over my own feet as I continued to gaze at the girl I now know as Bella.

"Trying to set her up again Mr. C or you just trying to cover your own back?"

Emmet joked as he turned and headed toward the. Both Carlisle and Bella shot him angry looks as we headed toward the door. Even when she was angry she looked hot and I was quite aware of what she was doing to me.

I knew I needed to get out of hear and sort my 'little' problem out, but yet I didn't want to loss sight of her again. What if I never saw her ever again? As we reached the door Emmet's word hit me and I looked up at him in confusion.

"What did you mean cover your own back?"

I knew I had a puzzled look on my face but I couldn't help it. I was curious yet confused by his words. As though it was nothing important, Emmet boomed m answer over his shoulder and I froze.

"Didn't you know, those two are having an affaire"

Everything stopped as I felt my heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces.


	5. Who's There?

**A/N: okay so thank you for those two very positive comments so hear is the next chapter. Once again I do not own and nothing like this ever happened to my knowledge. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

**Isabella C xXx**

**Who's There?**

"_Didn't you know, those two are having an affaire"_

_Everything stopped as I felt my heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. _

My heart crumbled in my chest. She couldn't, could she? This goddess, this vision of pure perfection and my farther, my supposedly happily married farther where sleeping together. The one woman I had had any interest in since Tanya and she was forbidden.

Had my mind been playing some cruel trick on me? To give me a glimpse of what I longed for only to snatch it away from me, laughing as I crumbled to the floor, heart broken and numb. I would have sworn I died the moment those words left Emmet's lips if it wasn't for Jasper's panicked voice next to me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying through the sound of my heart still shattering. It wasn't till I felt two strong yet small hands on my shoulders, shaking me gently that I finally tuned into the world around me.

Carlisle stood in front of me, to hands firmly griping my shoulders. He looked angry yet worried. Angry that Emmet had told me his secret and worried that I might tell my loving and caring mother that he was sleeping with another woman.

I could see my reflection in his emerald green eyes, a complete and utter look of shock, horror and…disgust was plastered over my face. It was only then that I heard Emmet's booming laughter. Slowly I turned my head to the left, my expression never changing.

Emmet's large form was bent over, his body shaking from his laughter, a look of pure amusement on his face. That's when it hit me. God I could kill him. I felt as my features shifted. The shock and horror being replaced by anger. The urge to hit him over took me and before I could really register what I was doing I lunged at him.

I didn't get far. Carlisle's hands tightened on my shoulders just as Jasper grabbed me around my waist. Emmet jumped back slight but he never stopped laughing, as if my anger only made it funnier.

"Edward stop"

Carlisle was angry, but I couldn't tell if he was angry at me or Emmet. I so hoped to god it was Emmet he was angry at. That stupid brute, saying such things about my Bella.

_My_Bella.

I liked the sound of that. After all I always thought of her as mine and hearing it sent a thrill through my body. Slowly I turned my head to side, catching sight of her still standing by my father's desk a look of shock on her face. Our eyes meet for just a second and something flashed through her eyes. It took me a second to realize what it was.

Fear.

She was pressed up against the desk, the edge of it digging into the small of her back. Her hands gripping the edge tightly, her knuckles whiter than the rest of her skin. Her eyes never left mine as she pushed herself harder, back against the desk, and my heart shattered all over again. She was afraid of me.

I slumped back into Carlisle's chest, my razed hands dropping to my side as my head fell in shame. Haw could I have let her first impression of me be like this. First I had come of as a rude, ignorant git and then as a violent sociopath. Haw stupid could I be?

Jasper's arms loosened, until he finally let go and stepped toward the doors, shooting Emmet an annoyed look. Carlisle's hands never let go only loosened slightly. Emmet shot me an apologetic look, but his smile still present on his lips, as he followed Jasper out the doors.

Slowly Carlisle turned me to face him concern written all over his features. Haw could I have been so stupid to think that he would do such a thing to Esme. They where in love, had been right from the moment they first meet back in high school.

Shrugging out of my fathers grip I made my way back to the seats in front of my father's desk. I didn't even bother to look up as I passed by Bella but I couldn't stop the smell of strawberries that sent shivers down my spine. Instantly I started to relax as I slid back into one of the leather chairs, surrounded by the sweet smell of strawberries.

"Bella if you would please"

Carlisle's voice was soft and soothing as he spoke to her. I could just imagine him rubbing his hands up and down her upper arms, trying to calm her. She didn't say a word as she slowly shuffled away, even her door hardly made a sound a she slipped out of the room. At least she hadn't run from me.

"Edward?"

Carlisle's voice was still soft and soothing as he spoke to me, one again placing one of his hands on my shoulder, squeezing it gently. Slowly I razed my head up, to look into his eyes. Carlisle was young looking, most would think he was in his early twenties, not his mid forties with three children all in there twenties.

"You know what Emmet said, isn't true"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. There was to be no arguing, no room for doubt. Sighing I ran a shaky had through my messy bronze hair, letting out a deep breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"I know. I guess it just kinder took me by surprise. You know I wouldn't think that low of you Carlisle"

My voice was pleading, even though I to had stated it to be truth, I still needed his forgiveness. Carlisle's lips turned at the corners as he smiled happily at me and I couldn't help but smile my trade mark, crocked smile back at him.

The atmosphere seemed to change instantly as Carlisle finally let go of my shoulder and sat back in the chair to my right. I hadn't even noticed he had been kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"So I hear you finally moved up town. I can't say I'm disappointed"

Yes I never did him that I was moving. I wounded who had told him? My mind instantly turned to Jasper, Rose wouldn't do that. Not that she was scared of me but that she believed I was a 'big' boy and could take care of my self, witch I was very grateful for.

"Yes I should have said. It just happened so fast that I didn't really have a chance to tell any one really"

It was a lame excuse but it was the truth.

"Well you must give me your new address and I shall pop round at some point. See if this flat mate of yours is ideal"

Nodding I leaned forward a jotted down my address on a piece of stationery, before snatching up a large file on the edge of his desk. Standing up I made way to the doors nodding to my father, flipping through the file as I did so. I guess it was ganna be a long day after all. With one glance at the empty reception desk I slipped into the lift, finally heading home.

The sun was bright and shinning directly into my eyes. My eyes had snapped closed again a soon as I had rolled over. I didn't want to open them, but yet I had to in a desperate attempt to rid the images of my Bella so scared, looking at me in fear.

Such an idiot. I should never have thought that ether her or Carlisle would do such a thing and I only had my self to blame for her fear of me. I could only hope that I would get the chance to see her again and make it up to her. But there had been something there, in both of there eyes.

Now I knew that she worked with my father, I plane to send her a dozen white roses on Monday with a note apologizing for my behavior, and maybe an offer of dinner. Annoyingly my phone started to buzz on the bed side table and reluctantly I rolled over my eyes opening slowly.

One glance at the clock next to me bed informed me that it was 8: 58 am. To early to be up on a Sunday. I knew before I even looked at my phone who it was. This time of a morning it could only be one person and I truly did feel sorry for Jasper.

_Hay get your lazy ass up. Will be over in twenty. Alice_

Wow she really knows haw to wake a guy up. Groaning I rolled out of bed, pushing my naked body away from my bed. Slowly I made my way to my shower, only wishing to was away the last of this groggy feeling.

Once my hair was washed, I turned the hot water off, stepping out into the cold air that seemed to fill my bedroom. And then I hared it, the sound of a key in the lock. I knew Alice didn't have once, that only left one person that it could possibly be.

As quickly as I could I pulled on my discarded black sleep pants and headed out of my door, into the living room, rubbing my hair dry as I did so. Without looking up I walked past the dinning table toward the door.

Shinny black shoes greeted my turned down eyes and I knew instantly who it was. I guess the man at the front desk must have let him in. Pulling the towel from of my head, I looked up.

"Hello father…"

It was only then that I noticed the person standing slightly behind him and everything froze.


	6. One & The Same

**A/N: okay so this is only a small one as I was asked to update sooner so hear is the next bit. Always review please and let me know what you think. This part is told from Bella's p.o.v.**

**One & The Same**

**Bella's P.O.V **

Sighing I pushed myself out of the cab, pushing the door closed behind me. Nine o'clock in the morning and only just getting home. Why had I let Carlisle talk me into taking James to a local club? I must be mad. No it must be love.

I heard the cab drive off and I smiled slightly. Home and bed. Slowly I made my way to door that was separating me from my goal, well that, a shot elevator ride, another door then the trek across my flat and then I would finally be able to sleep.

Just as I slipped the key into the lock I felt a pair to warm hands on my shoulders and I couldn't help murmur in appreciation as they opened the door for me, pushing me through gently.

"Tut, tut Bella. Only just getting in, any one would think it was your day off or something"

His voice was smooth and calm but you couldn't miss his teasing tone. Leaning back I rested my head on his shoulder, his hands slipping from my shoulders so he could wrap his arms around my thin waist, pulling me closer to him. I let my eyes slip closed as I leaned my head back, a wide smile spreading across my lips.

"Hello Daddy"

His body shock from his laughter and my smile grew even wider. My eyes flickered open and I was greeted with a familiar sight.

Emerald green eyes looked down at me, full of love and care. A blond lock of hair falling in front of his right eye. He looked to young to be in his forties and much too young to be a farther, but Carlisle always had been extremely youthful but so had his wife Esme. Both of them didn't really mind that people believed them to be younger than they where but when they got asked for idea and there oldest son didn't was always a laugh.

Of course Carlisle wasn't my real father but for the past seven years he had tock on that role and I was very grateful for it.

"Bella?"

His voice was gentile and followed by a gentle poke to the ribs. Instantly my eyes snapped open and I looked back up into his eyes. Only then did I realize I had been drifting of to sleep, but that was to be expected. Not only had I been up for more than twenty-four hours I was in one of the safest places I knew.

His arms so strong yet gentle at the same time. I had spent many hours wrapped in those arms and I knew nothing would ever compeer to the feeling I got from being there. I couldn't help but pout as Carlisle pulled away from me and headed toward the awaiting lift, laughing at me as he did.

Slowly I followed him and once inside I stood next to him leaning to the side to rest my head on his upper arm. Many residents had seen us like this or hugging like before and all had assumed that like most of the staff at work, that I was his mistress. I knew I should correct them but I just couldn't be bothered to explain the circumstances of our relationship.

Then it hit me.

"Carlisle…Why are you hear?"

His answering chuckle surprised me. Did I sound that suspicious?

"Well my lovely child, after last night and has fast you disappeared with James I just wanted to check in and make sure my youngest daughter had made it back in one piece"

Even though I knew I was blushing, I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. I know he was only worried about me but I was twenty-two now, I could take care of myself, thank you very much. I never normally accepted an offer to go out with business associates after dinner meetings. But James had been so…charming I just couldn't resist. I never expected to stay out all day and most the morning.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a loud ding and the elevator doors opening. Carlisle pushed him self away from the wall grabbing my hand as he did so pulling me behind him. As he pulled me down the corridor, I slipped my hand into my pocket looking for my keys.

Nothing. Panic over took me. I know I had them; I just used them to open the front door. My eyes darted back to the lift and instantly I turned to go check. I didn't get far. Carlisle held tight onto my hand, pulling me back tight against his chest. Then I saw them. Carlisle had hold of my keys, dangling them in front of me. That's right he took them from me when he opened the door down stairs.

Carlisle laughed at my relieved face as he turned and pulled me to my door. Stooping he slipped the key into the lock the hole time never letting go of my hand, but my key jammed an he had no choice but let it go.

Turning he placed his hands flat against the door, bringing his foot up and kicking it, laughing at my pout. The door swung open and Carlisle fell backwards, a look of shock on his face. I couldn't help but laugh but that was replaced with a squeal as he grabbed my hand pulling me down with him.

I landed on top of him, his hand letting go of mine to grab my hips, stopping them from crashing into his, my hands colliding with his chest, my forehead resting on the crock of his neck. Slowly I razed my head slightly till we were looking each other eye to eye, our faces only inches apart.

"Hello Father…"

My head shot up, my eyes wide in shock. Flat mate, haw the hell had I forgotten about the flat mate? Then my mind went blank. There in front of me stood a vision of pure beauty. A tribute of some long forgotten pagan God of beauty.

Such pail skin that seemed to sparkle slightly in the rays of light coming through the open windows. His well defined, chiseled abs where almost calling out to be touched. His black sleep pants where hanging low on his hips showing of his Calvin Kline's as Alice called them.

Slowly my eyes travailed up taking in his muscular arms and exposed neck. His jaw was well defined and his skin smooth looking, his wet, dark bronze hair hung messily around his face, his full lips glistening. So kissable. But it was his eyes that captivated me. Emerald green eyes, sparkling slightly.

There was a flash of emotion through then but I couldn't figure out what it was before it was gone. I didn't notice his shocked look on his face till I took a look at his entire face. It was then that his words hit me.

_Father!_

Franticly I pushed my self off of Carlisle, stepping away from him. I knew he had three kids but I had only ever meet Rose and Jasper in the thirteen years I had known the Cullen family, hell I hadn't even seen a picture of '_**The Other Cullen'**_, so I had just totally forgotten about him as he was hardly ever brought up in any form of conversation.

"Edward what are you…Oh"

It must have hit us at the same time. The wet hair and only wearing his sleep pants. My new flat mate was none other than…

_**The Other Cullen!**_


	7. Heart Brake Girl

**A/N: okay so hears the next one. This is the first reason why it's rated M but not till the end really. Thanks for your comments they have all been really positive and I appreciate it. So thank you. Again I don't own even though a girl can dream. Let me know what you think about it so far and where you would like to see it go.**

**I'm thinking about going more into Jasper and Alice's relation ship because Jasper plays a big part in the next few chapters. What do you guys think?**

**Luv**

**Isabella Cross**

**xXx**

**Heart Brake Girl**

I stood there shocked and slightly horrified as my father pushed himself off the floor. Had I really just seen that? Oh god I hope not cos I swear they where so close it looked like they where going to kiss. Crap! What if they where going to kiss? But he had told me that there was nothing going on between them, but there had been something in there eyes as they looked at each other.

"Edward what are you…Oh"

That's when it hit me. HE HAD COME HOME WITH HER! He wasn't hear to see me, he didn't even know I lived hear. Eyes wide I glanced at Bella. She was now in the kitchen, filling the kettle, still in the cloths she had on yesterday at the office. Had they spent the night together?

Oh god no. I don't think I would be able to survive if she really was sleeping with my dad. It was just so wrong. Any other man I could handle (I wouldn't like it but I could handle it), I would be able to steal her away some haw but Carlisle. I don't think I have the power to out charm him.

Carlisle was now leaning against the breakfast bar, cup in hand and smiling at the vision that was Bella. She had pulled her long, hair up into a pony tale and taken of her jacket. My eyes darted to her fingers as she started to unbutton her waistcoat. Had that been his hands last night?

Cursing to myself under my breath, I ran a shaky hand through my still wet hair. My breath caught as her head snapped up, her eyes looking on me. I don't know haw long we stood there just gazing at each other but it was long enough for me to see all the emotions flash throw her eyes. Everything from confusion to suspicion even lust. Well I hope it was lust.

Just then a loud bang echoed through the apartment and all eyes turned to the door. Casually Carlisle pushed him self away from the counter and headed toward the door and opened it without hesitation and it made me wonder haw much time he really spent hear.

"Lizzy!"

Alice shot through the door darting over to Bella as she screamed her name, throwing her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Bella looked horrified at first then relaxed slightly, wrapping her arms around Alice, smiling sweetly. God she looked good.

"Alice you gotta stop calling me that"

"Sorry Bells"

My eyes darted back to the door as I noticed Jasper talking quite hurriedly to Carlisle. I watched as they both shot Bella a quick glance. Whilst Carlisle's eyes lingered on her Jasper shot me a nervous look. Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder and Jasper's head shot to the side looking our father directly in the eyes, before nodding, a thought full look on his normally calm face.

"Well I'll leave you kids to it then".

He was leaving? I didn't miss the pained look on Bella's face as he slipped through the door closing it lightly behind him. That's when all hell broke lose, in the form of a little pixie called Alice.

"Sooo…out all night huh?"

Bella just rolled her eyes as she finally slipped the black waistcoat off, draping it over the counter. My dreams really hadn't done her justice.

"Alice please I just wonna go to bed. I need to look at least hath decent tonight"

Every ones eyes where on her and she knew it. I could see the blush spreading over her checks and down her neck. Alice's eyes where wide, sparkling in wonder.

"Tell me"

"Jake's in town, so he asked me out for dinner"

I do believe I have witnessed a first. Alice was gob smacked. Her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Hell this must be some guy for her to have that reaction.

"Thee Jake? The only think worth staying in Forks for Jake?"

Oh hell no!

Today had been hell. After hearing that '_Jake The Magnificent'_ was in town Alice had practically dragged us all out to the nearest restaurant for lunch, determined to get everything possible out of Bella about Jake. The fact that she already knew most of this made it seem even more like torture.

_Jake The Magnificent_, (perfect in every way possible), had been friends with Bella since_ he_ was born, as he was two years younger then her and they had been practically inspirable, well that was until she had meet Jasper.

It had come as quite a shock when Bella had said that her and Jasper had dated for about year, before they decided that they only wanted to be friends as they where both in love with some one else. But unlike Jasper Bella had never gotten the chance to tell Jake haw she felt.

Even though they had been best friends for years they started to drift apart as Bella became closer to Alice and Rose and then when she moved to Seattle everything stopped. It had been five years since they saw each other. That was till she had got a surprised call two weeks ago and she had said yes before she even knew what he was asking.

So hear I was lying on the sofa, staring up at the white ceiling whilst Bella got in a little shut eye before her big date. I wonder if she slept naked? Just the thought was enough to get me hard. I let my eyes close as my hand slowly slid down my body till it slipped under the waist band of my jeans and into my boxers.

I couldn't help but moan as I grasped my hard member roughly, imagining it was her small delicate hand instead.

"_Edward?"_

_Her voice was soft but full of lust as her hand slid up and down shaft, her thumb rubbing over my head. She was kneeling on the floor next to me, her head resting on my hip, dark brown hair covering her face slightly. She never looked away from me as her strokes got faster, her tongue poking out to run over her lips. _

_Groaning I pulled her up of the floor, so she was straddling my waist, her hand slipping from my jeans as I did so. I knew my erection was digging into the small of her back but I didn't care. She threw her head back moaning as my hands made slowly made there way from her hips up to her bra clad breasts, my nails catching on her erect nipples, her nails digging into my naked chest as I did so. _

_One hand slipped around to her back, unclasping the bra, my hands running up her pail arms till I reached her shoulders, my fingers hocking under her straps and pushing them of her shoulders, before throwing the item of clothing onto the floor. _

_Slowly she leaned forward; placing feather light kisses over my abs, working her way up my body, only stopping to gently nip at my nipples. Her teeth grazed my cola bone as she kissed her away along it and up my neck. I couldn't help but moan as she gently sucked at the skin just under my chin._

_I couldn't wait much longer. Growling I flipped us so she was now under me, my erection digging into her upper thigh._

"_Edward…"_

_She moaned my name as my lips attached to her neck, leaving a trail of heated kisses up and down soft skin, her hands coming up to my head, her fingers threading through my hair, tugging at it slightly. I couldn't stop the growl that ripped from my chest as I crashed our lips together, my left hand caressing her body as it slid down between us. Hocking my fingers in the blue lace of her panties I slipped them down her legs, throwing them on the floor with the bra. _

_Before I could really register what she was doing, her hands where on the buttons of my jeans, popping them open as quickly as she could. Once they where open she slid them down my legs along with my boxer. I couldn't help but gasp as the cold air hit my stiff member. _

_I couldn't wait any longer. Not now that she had her legs wrapped around my waist pulling me toward her, her eyes shut tightly as she arched her back, rubbing my member where she needed me most of all._

"_Edward pleas…I need you"_

_One of her hands drifting down from my hair to run down my back, her nails scratching as she did so. Moaning my head fell down, my lips crashing down onto hers, slipping into her as I did so. Her head fell back as she gasped her eyes wide. I couldn't help but smile at the reaction I got every time I thrust into her for the first time. _

_Her grip tightened on my hair as her right leg fell from my waist, dangling over the edge of the sofa. She arched up into me as I started to pound into her harder and faster, one hand now grasping the arm of the sofa, my head resting on her shoulder._

_She smelled so good. The sweet tang of strawberries filling the air around her as I breathed in deeply. Everything about her set me on edge and made me crave her even more. The hand that wasn't on the arm of the sofa sneaked down to her perk breasts, my fingers pinching and twisting her hard nipple._

_Screaming my name she arched her back again, the leg that was still around my waist pulling me closer. Her body started to tremble slightly, her walls clamping down around me. Gasping I started to thrust harder and deeper. God I was so close, just a little bit more and I knew I would be seeing stars._

"_Edward I love…"_

I was ripped from my dreams by a loud banging. Instantly I shot up, my head snapping in the direction the noise had come from. There Bella stood. She had the same blue dress and purple jacket on that she had the first time I saw her for real. Was that her date outfit? Her long brown hair hung in ringlets down her back.

My eyes where wide, my jaw slack as I took in all of her I could. She was stunning. A true vision of beauty. My erection twitched and it was only then that I realized I was hard. Well after the unfinished dream I had been having I wasn't surprised I was in the mood.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

She looked at me apologetic as she slipped her feet into her blue heals, her dress ridding up as she bent down. My breath hitched as my eyes darted to her chest.

"N...no problem r…really"

Hell did I really just stutter? Haw much more of an adolescent geek could I be? Well let's just hope she didn't walk over and see my raging hard on, that really wouldn't help anything.

"Wow Bells. You look stun…"

I was cut of by the sound of some one knocking three times on the door. Both our heads snapped toward the door; mine only lingering for a second before I turned back to her, just in time to see her eyes dart from me to the door. Slowly she started forward.

She paused slightly before pulling the handle down, a smile spreading across her lips as she did so and I got my first look at _The Magnificent Jake_. So this is what hell was like.


	8. Gold Dust

**A/N: okay I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up, life has been really hectic of late, but hear we go. Hear is the next chapter and because of what SaraEMC2 said I kinder went into the effects of seeing Carlisle and Bella together has on him.**

**Again I hope you like this. I don't own anything. I would really like it if you could review and tell my opinions and where you think this story should go. I will try and update as soon as I can but it might be a while.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far and all those that have liked this enough to add to there favorites.**

**Luv**

**Isabella C**

**Gold Dust**

Life is shit. Not only have I met the girl of my dreams (literally), but we live in the same apartment. You would think this is a good thing right? Wrong. She is seeing some one and I'm pretty sure she is sleeping with my father as well.

I don't know what's bothering me more. Was it that fact that she is now dating Mr. Magnificent (I really should start calling him Jacob)? Or was it that she seemed closer to my family then me? And then there was her questionable relationship with my father.

Two weeks ago when I had walked in on her on top of Carlisle my heart had snapped and started to crumble away. I really don't know haw I managed not to pull him from the floor, punch him and chuck him from the apartment.

I don't really care that his is my father I can't stand the thought of any one other than my touching her. But you see hear lies the problem. I'm pretty sure she doesn't think of me other than her best friends, boyfriend's brother.

I had seen them a few times at work now that I was paying more attention and slight stalking her. The way he looked at her was slightly odd. It was always full of love but it was like a cross between the look her had when he was looking at Rose and the one he had when he looked at Esme. It disturbed me and every time I saw him look at her like it I wanted to wrap my arms around her delicate waist, pulling her against me and gluer at the man I called dad.

For days now I had watched her, hell I even stayed up most nights to see her when she got home and got up early to see her before she left for work. I had to make sure that she came home alone and that she left alone. I know why wouldn't she leave alone if she came home alone but you never know, she might have snuck someone in after I went to bed.

Nearly every morning I watched from the living room window. Most mornings she would take a cab but sometimes my father would be waiting in his chuffer driven Mercedes. Carlisle would always be leaning against the side of the car, two cups of coffee in his hands. As soon as he saw her he would smile at her and she would always smile back with such love and affection and my heart always cracked a little bit more every time.

Instead of dreams full of Bella and me, I was played by nightmares of Bella and Carlisle_._

_It always started with them lying on the floor exactly haw I had found them that day but unlike reality they never looked up when I spoke. Instead Carlisle rolled them over so he was on top of her, one hand on her waist whilst he supported his wait on his other arm that was next to her head, his fingers playing with strands of her hair. _

_And then it happened. _

_His head would fall, there lips crashing together. Bella's eyes fluttered closed and she moaned into Carlisle's mouth as her arm wrapped around his neck, her fingers weaving into his hair. Carlisle's hand slipped from her waist and down her thigh before working its way back up, slipping under her dress as he went. _

_Her head fell back as she gasped, her hips arching up, rubbing against Carlisle's crotch coursing him to moan deeply as his head fell to Bella's exposed neck, his teeth crazing it. I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen there unable to speak, to move, even to look away. That was until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder._

_My head darted to the side taking in the large form of Jacob Black ('The Magnificent Jake'). He stood there smiling down at him, his shoulder length black hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. Like the first day I had met him, he was in his black suit and white button up shirt. He didn't look happy. _

_His lips where pulled tight in a thin line, a look of disgust on his face. The warm brown color of his skin glistened in the light. I took me a minuet to realize that he was crying. Even though he looked disgusted he also looked heart broken. I was about to say something but my voice caught in my throat. _

_Before my eyes Jacob was changing. The color draining from his ski, going from the warm brown to a pail white. His hair was vanishing, becoming a light bronze. He blinked but when they reopened they where a startling green. Slowly his head turned to look at me._

_I took me longer then it should to realize I was looking back at the heart broken face of my self. I wanted to scream but I was overwhelmed by the sense of loss. I could feel the tears falling before I really knew I was crying. I felt like some one had ripped the most important thing in my life from me, only to dangle it in front of me just out of reach, taunting me with the fact that they it was gone and it was never coming back. _

_I couldn't stop the screams of pain that escaped from between my lips. My legs gave out and I crumpled to the floor. I could feel the blood gushing down my back as I looked up at the still standing, still weeping me but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes where fixed on something in front of me and the tears fell more quickly._

_I followed his gaze and once again I wanted to scream. It wasn't Carlisle any more, it was me but I looked so different. My green eyes where dark, almost black, my pail skin even more white then normal. I looked so hungry and…demonic I guess as I thrust into her so hard and ruff. _

_Blood was running down my sides from deep scratches on my back. She was moaning, her legs wrapped around my waist as she arched up to met my thrusts. And then everything changed._

_My eyes where no longer black they where a deep crimson. My taunting smile slipped into something more menacing as my head fell to her exposed neck, my teeth beard as I dug them deep into her neck. The scream that ripped from her was a mix of pain and lust. My eyes where turning a lighter shade of red as I started to suck the blood from her, small trails leaking from my mouth, running down her neck to pool on the floor. _

_I continued to thrust into her as I sucked the very life from her. She had stopped screaming now, her legs falling from where they had been wrapped around me to lay here limp at her sides. Her skin was losing color quickly, her fingers slipping from my hair as they to fell limp. _

"_Edward"_

_I moaned as I pulled my head away from her neck, my lips a bright crimson from her blood. She lead there pail and lifeless, her eyes wide, her mouth open slightly. She wasn't moving, not breathing, not doing anything._

_Dead. _

"Mr. Cullen? Mr. Cullen you there?"

Jessica's concerned voice cut through my day dream, well day nightmare I guess you could call it.

"Mr. Cullen?"

My head snapped down to the intercom at the sound of my name. Haw long had I been out? She sounded really panicked and I felt even more horrid than I already did. Slowly I reached out and pushed the button on the intercom.

"Yes Jessica?"

"Carlisle would like to see you Sir"

Sighing my eyes slipped closed. I wanted so much just to hit my head repeatedly against the wall. Grate that was all I needed right now, to see the love of my life and my dad looking at each other really oddly.

"Sir are you okay? You sound like you've been crying"

I froze before darting to my computer screen, turning it off as I went. My eyes where rimed in red, my checks wet from my tears. I had been crying. Growling I angrily wiped away my tears.

"No Jessica I'm fine. Thank you"

With that I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door, desperately trying to regain some of cool…I guess you could call it. I didn't want to be here. Haw the hell am I supposed to deal with this shit? My office door slammed behind me, startling Jessica.

I hated this. I hated all of it. It's not like I hadn't tried in these last few weeks. Hell I even attempted to make dinner on several occasions but she never really seemed that interested. But one of the things that bothered me the most was when I brought up hers and Carlisle's relationship.

All she would ever say was that she had known Carlisle for years and that he meant a lot to her. And like the cowered I was I could never bring myself to ask her to elaborate or even ask any one else about it, let alone Carlisle himself.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of Carlisle's closed, office door. Dame it I got here fast. Without knocking I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. Carlisle didn't bother to look around as I came in, he was to busy nattering on the phone.

"…a problem. I love you too Esme. See you tonight"

I hated that man some times. Haw the hell could he do this to Esme. She adored him and he supposedly her. I loved my mother. She was so kind and loving to every one and not just her family. In my twenty three years I had only seen her angry once and that was when Emmet and I had a pool party one year at the summer house in Forks. We had invited almost every one from our years at school and the place had got trashed. Esme and Carlisle had turned up the next day to spend the weekend and found there under age son and his close friend hung over with thirty odd other teens who also happened to be under age and hung over, asleep all over the very trashed house.

Esme loved that house. It was her pride and joy and her master piece, as she liked to call it and to come home and find that windows where broken, furniture stained with various different substances, but worst of all had to be the grand piano that had belonged to her grand father. She loved that thing like it was a fourth child, but some jack ass had managed to scratch the entire left side.

That had been it. With tears streaming down her face she had screamed at me for what felt like hours. Afterwards I felt so horrid that I had practically cried for forgiveness. I couldn't believe I had done such a thing to my mother. But like any angry parent she made me earn back her respect and trust, not to mention all the money to repair every last little bit of damage that had occurred but most of all to her precious piano.

I could help the smile that spread across my lips at the happy memories. That was the last summer I had spent at the house in Forks. I wounded if it was the same at all, after all it had been seven years since I had been there and I knew haw Esme liked to decorate. But the smile faded as I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Edward my boy, I'm so glad your hear"

He sounded so happy, and I could stop the skeptical look I new I had on my face as I razed and eyebrow questionably. Laughing Carlisle lead me over to his desk, his hand never leaving my shoulder before he pushed me down into one of the two chairs in front of his desk, finally letting go of me so he could perch on the edge of the desk on front of me.

"As you know your mother and I are heading of to Alaska tomorrow for two weeks"

I nodded my head in understanding, not quite sure where this was going. Every year they would go to Alaska to visit Esme's cousin Tanya like Esme had ever since she was a little girl. Every one knew that he would be gone for two weeks so why did he feel the need to remind me all of a sudden?

"Carlisle you wanted m…"

I turned n my chair eyes wide as I took in Bella. She was stunning as always but unlike most days she had abandoned her suit trousers for '_The Dress'_, and that could only mean one thing. She had a date with '_Mr. Perfect'_.

I felt my heart sink. God life sucks. Was I never meant to be happy?

"Ah yes Bella, perfect timing"

Tarring my eyes away from my Goddess I looked at Carlisle in confusion. What was he up to? I hardly noticed as Bella walked past me, sitting in the chair next to me. It was only when her knee brushed against mine that I looked at.

She looked just as confused as I suspected I did. So she didn't know what he was up to either. Carlisle was beaming as he looked at the two of us, his eyes twinkling. I had to admit I was slight scared. I hadn't seen Carlisle like this in forever.

"Bella as you know I'm not going to be in town for the next two weeks as Esme and I are going on holiday. And I know you normally take this time off but…"

Carlisle trailed of. Bella was sitting up in her chair, extremely ridged. All sorts of emotions flashed across her face from anger to pain to confusion before it went blank, her eyes emotionless.

"I understand Sir"

"Well I'm glad some one dose cos I still don't have the foggiest"

I huffed as I folded my arms over my chest, slumping back into my chair. Carlisle shot me a slightly annoyed look before smiling at me again. Slowly he turned back to Bella.

"As Edward's secretary is also away for the next two weeks, I would like you to replace her for the next two weeks as Edward will be taking on my duties"

"WHAT?"

We both yelled at the same time. I had jumped up from my chair eyes wide with a gigantic smile plastered on my face. Two weeks of spending almost every day with her. Finally who ever was up there had decided to give me a chance.

Turning I looked at my Bella and my smile fell. She looked horrified; almost like some one had run over her cat just for fun. Awww hell nothing ever went right. I wanted so much to reach out and comfort her. Was this my fault? Oh God I hoped not.

I couldn't stand to see her like this and the urge to touch her over took me. Slowly I fell back to my chair and leaned forward toward her, extending my hand toward her. Reluctantly she looked up at me, her eyes slightly confused but she took my hand none the less.

"I can't wait to start working with you"

I smiled warmly at her and after a few seconds she smiled back at me, shaking my hand. Her skin was smooth and warm under the pads of my fingers and I wanted more. Slowly her hand slipped from mine and I couldn't help but sigh at the loss.

Her eyes locked onto mine smiling sweetly at me but her eyes screamed out confusion and…were that lust?

"As do I Mr. Cullen"

My smile widened at her voice. I felt like I was on a high just from seeing her smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe finally I was one step closer to heaven.


	9. Mr Magnificent

**A/N: okay so only a short one from Bella's P.O.V. It explains more about haw Bella feels toward both Carlisle and Edward. I guess I had been kinder vague about Bella and Carlisle so I hope this helps ******** Again I don't own and I would love it if I could please get a few more reviews if that's at all possible, thank you.**

**Love**

**Isabella C**

**Mr. Magnificent **

**Bella's P.O.V**

I had just finished explaining to Jacob why I wouldn't be heading back to Forks with him on Monday and I have to admit he was taking it better than I had thought he would. He smiled sadly at me from across the table; he had but his cutlery down and extended his hand to take mine that I had placed on the edge of the table.

"Is there no possible way?"

Jacob's voice was as warm and as inviting as his skin, even though he was pleading with me, he deep brown eyes wide. I had always found it so hard to deny him anything but hear I was for probably the first time telling him no.

"Jake you know Carlisle means the world to me and after that accident he was practically a father to me. It's the least I can do to show him my gratitude"

Yes Carlisle was like a father to me and like with Jake I had never been able to say no to him, even more so than Jake. God I knew haw to kill the conversation, but I had to tell him after all if we _where_ seeing each other I had to tell him the truth right?

"I know Bells but you keep put it off and the longer you stay away the harder this is ganna get"

His eyes where locked onto mine, his thumb rubbing over the back of my hand in small comforting circles. Here he was comforting me when I was the one who had broken yet another promise to him all because of the debt I felt I had toward Carlisle. He was so kind and understanding that it almost broke my heart to deny him anything.

"Bella it's been seven years now, almost eight your ganna have to go back at some point, to at least do something about the house"

Ah yes the house. The empty, abandoned house that I hadn't seen since I left home that day to go to school in Seattle. As much as I wanted to deny it Jacob was right, as always. The house was probably used as the local kids hang out or drug den.

The thought of seeing it boarded up and covered in graffiti shock me to my core and I felt a pang of pain through my heart. I needed to do something with that house, but what? As if he knew what I was thinking Jacobs voice cut through my thoughts.

"Have you thought about your going to do with it? I mean you could sell it or rent it out. I think the latter would be best as you might want to reclaim it at some point"

"I don't think reclaiming it will ever be an option"

My tone was dull and I knew I sounded bored but I just couldn't stand talking about this any more. As much as Jacob wanted it to be part of my life I just wanted to push it as far away as possible. Sensing my discomfort Jacob changed the subject.

"So it's you're birthday on Saturday? You got anything planed?"

Ugh another dreaded subject. In two days I would turn twenty four and no doubt have to put up with a surprise part that Alice would have insisted to throw.

"No. No planes"

It was the truth. I personally didn't have any planes what so ever for Saturday apart from vegging out in front of the TV watching reruns of Will & Grace.

"Good because I have a surprise for you"

His words and the gigantic smile on his face took me by surprise. He knew I hated surprises almost as much as I hated gifts but he still seemed so happy about it I didn't have the heart to have a go about it. The Cullen's, well mostly Rose, Esme and of course Alice had always made a big deal of my birthday in the last seven years. We had done everything from big parties to girly weekends away, hell we had even gone to Vegas for my twenty first. Even though they had been fun all I had really wanted was a quite weekend at home, preferably alone but I knew Edward would probably be there.

Ah yes, Edward. 'The Other Cullen' as I always liked to refer to him as, even in front of his family. They all thought it was grate that I saw him as an attachment to them and not the other way around. Once I had found out whom Edward was I had practically bombarded poor Jasper with thousands of questions about his younger brother.

Even though I had known Jasper for ten years the first time I had meet Edward had been that day in the office and I didn't even know who he was. All I knew was that I wanted him in every way possible, but when I had found out he was Carlisle's son I had practically ran in the opposite direction.

It didn't help that he was being so nice to me. The fact that I would come home and find he had stayed up to make sure I got home okay and had made me dinner along with doing the laundry made me love him even more. Yes love

_**I Isabella Swan was in love with 'The Other Cullen'.**_

I had to stop calling him that. His name is Edward. With his sparkling emerald eyes that seemed to pull you in. the messy bronze hair that I longed to run my fingers through. His smooth pail skin that seemed to cry for my touch and his pail lips that I dreamed of kissing.

Ah God stop that. I was here with Jake for Christ's sake; I shouldn't be thinking about another man, no matter haw much I longed for him. Looking up my eyes meet Jacobs deep brawn ones and even though I loved Jake all I could think was that they weren't Edward's.

But I know that no matter haw much I fantasize and dream about being with Edward nothing would ever come of it. I couldn't deny Carlisle the joy of his son falling in love and getting married. They doth deserved some one that was happy and free with the looks to rival there own, not damaged goods.

I couldn't deprive Carlisle of that not after everything he and his wife had done for me after the accident. I would rather run again than see Carlisle disappointed.


	10. Surprise

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this but my Boyfriend managed to brake my glasses some how but it's finally here. YAY! So any way this is from Edward's and Jasper's P.O.V. so I hope you like it. I sort of know where I'm going with it now so I can tell you that within the next three chapters Edward and Bella will finally be getting together, YAY! Again I don't own and please could you guys let me know what you think, maybe some suggestions as well. I'm open to any surjection's.**

**Thanks to all those who have commented so far and all those who have added this as one of there favorites. I hope you like what you read.**

**Luv**

**Isabella C**

**Surprise**

**Edward's P.O.V. **

Ugh I couldn't be awake, it was too soon. Heck it was only just starting to get light out side. I don't know haw Carlisle dose it. Bella and I hadn't gotten back till gone twelve last night after spending all day at the office going over the plains for the London Project trying to figure out what to do about it. It was only when we got back and I bitched about it that she informed me that twelve was early compared to the time her and Carlisle normally finished up.

Sighing I turned to look at the clock next to my bed and I couldn't suppress the groan that escaped. Five thirty. This couldn't be happening. To soon to be awake and I had been in the middle of such a good dream. Unlike the last two weeks I had, had a normal dream. Well sort of.

To my dismay my dream had retained something from the last dream that plagued me. But she had tasted sooo good. Her warm, sweet blood flowing over my parted lips as I gulped it down. She had loved it, crying out for more as I thrust into her, always telling me she loved me even if I was killing her. But what had taken me by surprise had been the matching wedding bands on our fingers, it seemed she had given her self to me in every possible way and I had taken it all without a second's hesitation.

The sound of some one shuffling outside my door drew me back to reality. She couldn't be up already. As quickly as I could I fell out of bed, the cold morning air stinging my naked body as I rummaged for me sleep pants.

After a frantic five minuets I found them flung over the back of my bathroom door, in plane sight but somehow I had managed to miss them. Once they where hanging loosely on my hips I headed out my door and toward the living room. No way was there already people hear.

As I walked down the hall I could hear the faint mumbles of at least three different people. I knew she hadn't brought any one home with her as we had come back together. My eye widened as I thought of what it could be.

Robbers.

Franticly I looked around for some sort of weapon to defend my home and the women I loved but like the neat freak I was the hall way was empty. Instantly I was glad of the self defense classes Emmet had made me tack after high school. Slowly I poked my head around the corner to look into the dinning room.

"Not there Jasper, above the TV"

Alice's voice cut through my thoughts of robbers as I took in the seen in front of me. Alice was standing by the sofa, hands on her tiny hips scowling at Jasper who was balancing on the TV stand trying to attach some kind of banner to the wall.

"Edward!"

My head shot up as Alice ran to me, Jasper's head whipping round to look at me. I was so taken by the look of shock on Jasper's face that I didn't realize that Alice was hugging me till her grip tightened around my waist.

"Alice you're crushing me"

I breathed out as I pushed her away from me, her deep blue eyes taking in my appearance as she backed away slightly. It wasn't until I heard laughter that I looked up. Emmet and Rosalie had come out from the kitchen, both staring at me as if I had some profanity tattooed on my head. But it wasn't ether of them laughing it was Jacob.

My eyes narrowed as he just stood there laughing at me, his rustic good looks even more noticeable than normal as his eyes crinkled his body shaking.

"Dude you look like you just spent the night going at it like a rabbit"

My eyes widened as I spun around to look at the mirror that was hanging on the wall next to me. Sure enough, my cheeks where flushed, my hair more ruffled than normal and even though I looked shocked I still managed to look pleased and…satisfied.

Nervously I ran a shaky hand through my hair, attempting to flatten it but on succeeding in making it stick up more. Jacob's laughter was still ringing in my ears and angrily I turned to gluer at him, my arms folding over my bear chest.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

My question was directed at all of them but I never took my eyes off of Jacob. Slowly he arched one of his dark eyebrows at me, a smirk spreading across his lips as he folded his arms across his chest, mimicking my pose.

"It's Bella's birthday silly"

Alice's voice cut through the internal battle I was fight, trying to figure out some smart yet taunting comet to throw at Jake. My eyes widened in shock as Alice's words sunk in. it was her birthday and I had known nothing about it.

Haw had this most important detail escaped all of our conversations over the last two weeks. We had talked about everything from school to friends, hobbies to dreams. I had even told her that when I was younger I had wanted to be a pianist and she in turn had told me of her desire to become an English teacher. But when I had asked why she had never persuaded it she had simply turned the question back on me, wanting to know where my piano was.

Haw the hell had I never asked this most simple but most important question. Alice seemed to understand my shock as she shook her head and running back toward the kitchen dragging me behind her. Jasper jumped down from the TV stand his eyes never leaving mine as he walked slowly and calmly to where the rest of us stood.

Alice let go of my hand and turned back to her bag. Franticly she dug around looking for something. My eyes darted from all of them till they landed on Rosalie. I was just about to look back at Alice when I saw a flash of brown. Before I could comment on it Alice was back in front of me, a long black box in her hands.

Slowly I caressed the black leather of the box before looking up at Alice in question. Her blue eyes twinkled knowingly as she slowly nodded her head. Jasper had come up behind her, wrapping his skinny yet muscled arms around her tiny waist, pulling her tight against him, placing a light kiss on her cheek. All the while his deep green eyes never leaving mine.

Haw I longed to be abele to do that with Bella. To hold her so close and never let her go. To really feel her against my skin and not fell like I was breaking some unspoken rule. I wanted to see her smile the way Alice did just from this small show of affection. Soon. I promised my self. Soon I would have her all to my self and I would love her like no other man had. Sighing I slowly opened the box and I gasped in shock.

"Alice I…"

I couldn't get the words out; they seemed to get stuck in my throat. Alice nodded slowly at me and my eyes fell to the open box in my hands. Slowly my fingers caressed the white gold chain that lay pined on ever side on the deep blue velvet. I knew it was white gold because I had seen it before, so many times around my mother's neck. Slowly I looked back at Alice in confusion.

"It took me forever to get Carlisle to tell me where he had got it from but when I told him why I wanted it, he practically dragged me there. Oh and by the way you owe me"

I couldn't stop my self from wondering if it was because Carlisle had found out that it was for _his_ lovely Bella that he had been so excited about it. It hurt to know that he loved her so much to give up a secret he had kept for over twenty five years but then again so was elated that like Carlisle I would be giving the love of my life something that would show her how much I loved her. And I could but hope that like Esme she would where it every day for the rest of her life.

*

The sun had finally cleared the sky line of Seattle and Bella was sitting on the large white sofa a large smile on her perfectly pail lips. Jasper and Alice sat on ether side of her and even though I hate to admit it, at this very moment in time I Edward Cullen was, for the first time in my life, jealous of my older brother.

Jasper had his right arm thrown around Bella's shoulder, holding her close against his side. Her head was tucked under his chin, his head resting on hers. Both where smiling as she thanked him for the charm bracelet that he had given her. She seemed ecstatic about the small delicate charms that hung from the silver chain, but most of all about the Cinderella castle.

"Oh Jasper its lovely"

"Well a princess needs a castle. Lets just hope prince charming isn't to far behind huh"

Bella's blush spread over her cheeks and down her neck at Jasper's words, burying her head even more into his chest. Every one laughed at her reaction, well all but me. Jasper's eyes where locked on mine as he spoke, a delicate blond eyebrow razed as he said about prince charming.

When it came to Jasper I had told him everything about my dream girl, well everything but the fact that it was Bella. I had gone into so much detail about how she looked before I found out she was really that I had little to no doubt that Jasper had put two and two together and figured it out himself. But if he had he hadn't made it clear that he did.

"Mine next"

Jacob's voice cut through my wondering thought and my head snapped to his. Every one was smiling at him like chestier cats, except for me and Bella. Bella was looking at him in confusion and I was just glaring at him, desperately trying to make him burst into flames just by thinking it.

_He_ had already given her a present, a very rear and old copy of Rome and Juliet, and I was still yet to give her mine. The long box was burning a hole in my jeans pocket and I was so desperate to give it to her, yet I had waited to last in hope that I could get her alone and explain the reason behind it, but yet again _Mr. Magnificent _had got in my way, stepping in before I could even open my mouth.

All eyes followed him as he jumped off from the table he had been perched on and headed toward the apartment door. His smile never faltering as he extended his hand out toward the door handle. He griped it firmly and pulled it open stepping behind it as he did.

"Claudia!"

He had out done me once again

**Jasper's P.O.V. **

She was beautiful. Utterly and unnaturally mesmerizing. Her deep, electric blue eyes sparkling in the sun light. Her pail white skin almost calling out to be touched and caressed. Her milk chocolate hair looked so smooth and soft that I just longed to run my fingers through it.

I wasn't the only one who felt this way and I knew it. Even Rosalie and Alice had gushed about her beauty after we had met up with her a few days ago. The worse part had to be that she was completely and utterly oblivious to it. To her she was nothing more than plain.

"Claudia!"

I hadn't even noticed Bella had moved till Claudia had ran into the room throwing her arms around her friend as they meet half way. There arms where wrapped quite tightly around each other, there head resting on each other shoulders, there hair hiding there faces from us.

Finally they broke apart but still never letting go of one another. Both where smiling, whilst Bella had tears falling from her chocolate brawn eyes. Even though they no words passed threw there lips it seemed that a silent conversation was passing between the two girls.

The room was buzzing with emotion. Everything from anguish to bliss. It felt like love was surrounding me, caressing my very soul and I itched to pull Alice against me, pressing my lips against her perfectly lush one and never stop kissing her. I needed to show her that I loved her and _needed_ her in every sense of the word.

"Every one this is Claudia"

Bella's voice was light and full of mirth, (_**A/N: amusement or laughter**_), as she spun around to face us, dragging the girl around with her. The smiles on there faces so infectious that I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I had used to think that we where pail but next to Claudia, poor Bell looked tanned. Now that they where standing next to one another the differences between them where crystal clear. No offense to Claudia but she looked like she had just stepped out of Hollywood's latest vampire flick, she didn't look real and the fact that she was wearing all black didn't help.

"Hello"

That was all she could get out before Alice rushed at the poor, unsuspecting girl, throwing her arms around her in a tight hug but Claudia hugged her back just as enthusiastically, her smile widening if at all possible. Her thick English accent had been so smooth and seductive. I know this sounds wrong but if I wasn't in love with Alice, hell I would be over he like my life depended on it.

Rosalie and Jacob had joined the three girls now and all were talking really fast. It seemed that the girls excitement was catching, but I didn't miss the looks of longing Jacob was constantly sending Claudia when the thought no one was looking.

"Who is she?"

Ah yes that's right. Edward didn't know and to him it probably seemed like he was losing Bella a little bit more. When Edward had first started having his dreams he had told me practically everything and it only took me a few hours to put two and two together.

When I had figured it out I couldn't help but laugh. Alice had been trying to set Bella and Edward up ever since Bella and I had broken up. Yes Bella and I had dated after we first met all those years ago but we had only lasted a few months before we called it of, deciding we where better of as friends.

Some how Edward had always managed to disappear when ever we had Bella over and when we did get the two of them in the same house they always seemed to just miss each other. And then the accident happened and Bella just seemed to run away from any form of relationship. Slowly I turned my head to look at my sad looking brother.

"A friend, a writer, a sister a…"

Edward cut me of with a low growled and I couldn't help but laugh. I loved taunting him; he always got wound up so easily. Slowly I shock my head as I attempted to explain haw they knew each other without giving too much away.

"They where best friends when they lived in Forks. Bella, Claudia, her twin brother and older sister where practically inseparable. But there was an…accident and Claudia and her sister got shipped over to England to some boarding school"

I had falter as I tried to think of what to say. I couldn't tell him as it wasn't mime to tell but he needed to know why her and Bella where so close. He still looked slightly confused but less on edge now. Maybe he knew that he hadn't lost her at all as Claudia had always had this part of Bella.

"Claudia has only just finished university and came back to Seattle to have her third book I think it is, published. As far as I know it's the first time she has been back for more than a day since she left seven years ago"

That was all I could tell him and I think he knew that as he nodded his head, his bronze hair falling in front of his eyes slightly. I had to laugh again. It was impossible not to. Most people would think that Alice was Bella's best friend but the truth was that I am.

Alice was he closest female friend but I was her best friend. In the ten years I have known Bella it never failed to amaze me at how much she saw. It was no secret to me that she at least lusted after Edward. Only a few weeks ago she had told me, quite to my horror that she had caught Edward coming out of his room after a shower, towel wrapped low around his hips, hair dripping wet and in front of his face slightly. What had shocked me most was that she took her usual nick name for him and altered it slight.

'_**The God Like Cullen'**_

If only she was paying attention now she would have another Edward fantasy pose to add to her ever growing collection. Naturally I had been quite disturbed when she had started getting lost in her fantasies and had run Alice, explaining everything from Bella's lust for Edward, to his recurring dreams that he had been having of her even before he had met her. Alice had been over the moon, if not a little disappointed that she had, had nothing to do with the two falling for each other.

Looking up I noticed every one was staring at me. As quickly as I could I regained control and strode across the room to wrap my arms around Alice once again. I kissed her cheek sweetly before whispering in her ear, the whole time keeping my eyes locked on Edward's.

"Some one's going to need a shove in the right direction"

She followed my gave to Edward and smiled wickedly before pulling away from me and whispering something in Claudia's ear. Claudia's eyes widened in realization, her eyes snapping to Edward before she leaned into Rosalie, whispering in her ear. All four of us now where looking at my younger brother all four of us smiling wickedly at him. Poor Edward didn't have a chance.

*

It was getting dark out side and we had yet to stop the _'party'. _Edward, Bella, Claudia and Alice where all standing in the kitchen talking about Claudia's new book and how Bella had made her way into it some how. Bella was sitting on the counter top, whilst Edward was leaning against her side, his head resting on her shoulder, her hand absent mindedly running through his hair. They looked happy, content to stay that way for a long time. Alice and Claudia where leaning on the counter opposite. All where smiling and by looks of it in deep conversation.

Jacob, Emmet and I where still on the sofa and Jacob was still staring at Claudia as if she was the single most beautiful thing in the world. Occasionally she would glance over at him, smiling sweetly when there eyes met.

I had asked Jacob if there was something between the two of them and all he would say was that it had been a long seven years away from most important things in his life. He had left it at that and me torn between him meaning Bella or Claudia. A shrill ringing cut through the air and every one turned to watch Claudia as she pulled a tine cell phone out of her front pocket, her hips arching forward as she did so.

"Hello?"

In the last few hours I had grown so used to her voice that her accent just seemed normal now. Her perfectly arched eyebrows fell as she frowned pushing away from the counter as she did so, straitening her back as she did so.

"It is"

Her voice was professional and serious as she replied to the obviously asked question. Everything was quite now as Jacob had turned the music down where she had answered the phone. Without warning Claudia's eyes widened and the phone slipped from her hand, hitting the floor with a loud crash and splintering into tiny little pieces.

Slowly her head turned to Bella, there eyes locking. Tears where now falling from her bluer then blue eyes, a look of complete panic replacing the shock. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to force the words out.

"He's awake"

With that Bella pushed Edward away from her and jumped down, running to her friend. Her arms wrapped around her as Claudia fell to the floor, pulling Bella down with her. The mood shifted instantly and all I could feel was sorrow. The party was defantly over.


	11. Look But Do Not Touch

**A/N: okay so here is the next one. I think it's important as you find something out I have been hinting at quite a bit, can you guess? And sorry about the French I will put up what each means as soon as I can.**

**Any way I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think and where you think this should be going. I would love to know your opinions.**

**Thanks again to all those who have read it and liked it enough to add to there favorites. But please, please, please let me know what you think.**

**Luv**

**Isabella C**

**Look But Do Not Touch **

**Edward P.O.V.**

It has been three weeks since Bella's birthday and I still wasn't really sure what had happened. Once Claudia had gotten of the phone Bella had pushed me away before running to her friend, wrapping her arms around just as Claudia's legs gave out, both of them falling to the floor.

They had stayed like that for at least ten minuets, every one just staring at them in confusion, before Claudia shot up, pulling Bella with her. The two exchanged a quick look before heading to the door muttering about directions. Out of no where Jacob was with them digging for his car keys and correcting there chosen rote. Before any one could ask what was going on the three of them where gone, the door clicking closed behind then.

Today was the first day I have seen Bella and to my dismay she wasn't alone. Now that Carlisle was back I didn't see the beauty that is Bella at work and it seemed like she never came home ether. I had stayed up every night waiting for her to come through those doors but she never did. Most nights I had fallen asleep on the sofa, others I had simply stayed awake hoping that that night would be the night she came back to me.

I hadn't realized till she was gone, how much her being close to me meant. For over a month now I had gotten close to her, so close that I felt I knew practically everything about her but I still couldn't take that step. I had tried on several occasions to tell her that I loved her and I wanted to be with her but I had ether backed out or something had happened.

I had planed to tell her on her birthday, after every one had gone. I was going to sit her down on the sofa, the lights dimmed down and give her, her birthday present whilst explaining what it meant and then I was going to lean into her and whisper that I loved her before kissing her sweetly on the lips. Naturally she would declare her love to me and we would shear a passionate kiss before spending the rest of our lives together.

Nothing ever goes how I want it to.

Now she was curled up on _our_ sofa in the arms of another man. Well not really in his arms more like leaning against him but it's the same thing. It was another man. You couldn't deny that he was beautiful, I mean male model, sex god, pin up good looking. But I suppose its only right, after all his twin looked like she was the next Victoria Secrets model.

Yes Claudia and Louie where twins, both with electric blue eyes and milk chocolate colored hair. There skin was pail and both where quite tall and elegant. After they had left Jasper had told me that he thought she looked like she had stepped out of Hollywood's latest vampire flick and he was right. Both of them didn't look real. To inhuman to be real.

"Couldn't sleep?"

My head shot up and to the side, my eyes darting from Bella to the girl now standing next to me. Claudia. At first her thick English accent had startled me but like every one it seemed right now. She was leaning against the kitchen counter top, her arms folded, resting on the top, her eyes staring intensely into mine. Slowly she turned her head toward the sofa and I followed.

"Look but don't touch. Is that it?"

Her question caught me of guard and I spun around to look at her. She didn't move. She didn't even register that I had moved let alone not under what she was on about.

"You know we where her family before _you_ Cullen's showed up. It's only brotherly love she has for him and visor verse. There is nothing in your way"

She stressed the you but her tone was light and playful, she didn't mean anything by it. Then it hit. She knew. Oh god I had only met her twice and she knew. Franticly I stuttered I could feel the blush creeping up my neck.

"I...I'm not…I mean we…What do you mean there's nothing in my way?"

I finally managed to get a question out and I couldn't hide the confusion in my voice. Once gain she never looked up, her eyes stuck on her brother, watching his every move just like a mother watching her new born childe.

"I mean there is nothing stopping you from going over there now and declaring your love"

"But Jacob"

It was all I could get out, all that my brain would let me say. Jacob was in my way. It was obvious that there was something there, the same with her and my father. There was something there but I couldn't quite place it.

"Oh trust me Jacob isn't a problem"

My eyes snapped back to her. I hadn't even realized I had turned my head to look at Bella's sleeping form. I couldn't get my mined around what she was saying. My eyes where wide a look of shock and confusion on my face. Slowly she turned her head toward me, strands of her hair falling in front of her eyes, she looked so innocent.

She smiled sweetly at me, razing a delicate eyebrow, her blue eyes sparkling in knowing. I could practically hear the click as everything fell into place.

"You and Jake…"

Her musical laughter filled the air and Louie groaned in his sleep. Both of our eyes darted over to him as he moved in his sleep, reacting to the sound of his sister, pulling Bella tighter against him and for once I wasn't angry.

"How long?"

It was the only thing I could think off to ask. How long had her and Jacob been together and why had Bella never said anything? Did she want me to think she was taken? I felt my heart crack at the thought.

"A few months before I came back we ran into each other when I came to see Louie. After that we spent a lot of time getting to know each other again and when I turned up the day before Bella's birthday we kinder just fell into it"

Anger flooded through me. How could that stupid, ungrateful, prat do this to Bella? My fists where clenched, my teeth grinding into each other. Sensing my anger Claudia spoke up, her voice still in the same tone, all business.

"Bella knows. They came to an understanding that it just wasn't meant to be. Seems they both had other people in mind"

I had started to relax at her words but the last bit had me tense once again. Bella had some one else in mind. My mind raced as all sorts of people ran through my head and then I settled on one person in particular.

"Carlisle"

I hadn't even noticed I had said it till she started to laugh. My eyes widened in horror. I hadn't told any one about my suspicions, not even Jasper, yet hear I had just blurted it out. Both Bella and Louie moved this time and Claudia instantly went silent her voice nothing but a whisper now. Her eyes roaming over me as she spoke.

"Carlisle is like a dad to that girl. She's got her eyes set on a young attractive, bronze haired god"

My eyes widened in realization. She meant me. My heart was racing, a gigantic smile on my lips. Claudia laughed again but not as loud this time, shaking her head slightly. Her eyes where back on her brother again and curiosity to know more pushed my joy aside momentarily.

"What happened to him?"

Her head snapped back to me her eyes wide before she smiled at me in understanding. No one had taken the time to explain to me why Louie had been in a coma for the past seven years. All I knew was that there had been some for of accident. Her eyes turned back to her brother, her voice soft and tinted with sadness.

"Mine and Bella's family had all been over to England for Louie's piano recital. We where all supposed to come back at the same time but they had over booked and there where only two available seats and as me and Bella had to be back for school we took that flight and the rest would come back when they could. Mum, dad and Louie where on the plain that crashed just out side of Seattle seven years ago. My parents never made it but Louie did, just not awake"

Her voice trailed of. She looked so sad yet relived at the same time. She lost almost everything that night and the one thing she had got to keep was practically dead any way.

"Claud?"

Louie's voice cut through the silence that had settled between us. His voice was panicked and full of horror. As soon as he had opened his mouth Claudia was gone, pushing herself away from the counter and running to her brother's side.

"Hay I'm right here love"

Her voice was smooth and comforting, as she caressed his face. Just like a mother soothing a childe. Instantly Louie relaxed pulling his sister against his chest, she wrapped her arms around him lovingly as his body started to shake with his sobs.

I felt so wrong watching this display of affection yet I couldn't look away, transfixed on the show in front of me. My mind instantly switched to Bella. If something ever happened to me would she have that sad distant look on her face like Claudia did? The heart braking nothingness that had consumed her once she had found out that her brother was awake.

At least now I had a chance to make her feel that way about me and I knew exactly how to.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

As much as I loved Alice I really didn't like being the guy she took shopping with her friends, just so she could see a guy's reaction. But today I wasn't alone. Louie sat next to me, fidgeting nervously as he kept glancing in the direction of the changing rooms.

Our annual Halloween party was only a few days away and the girls still hadn't managed to get outfits. So here I was, stuck with Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Claudia as they all frantically tried to find a suitable outfit.

This year's party was a fancy dress masked ball and like always Esme had invited too many people but it had been Carlisle that insisted that Claudia and her twin joined us, _after all we couldn't leave them alone on such a joyous holiday_, as Carlisle had put it. It's not like I didn't want her there, and if it got Bella there, that was even better.

"Hay Jasper what about this one?"

Alice's sweet voice cut through my thought and my head snapped up. I couldn't suppress the groan that escaped between my lips. This woman was too seductive for her own good. I knew we were in the middle of a shop but the urge to take her there and then was so strong that it was only the fact that I could feel Louie fidgeting next to me that I resisted. I knew my eyes where probably wide and my mouth hanging open but hell how could I not have that reaction to…that!

"I take it you like it then"

Like it, hell I loved it. My hungry eyes roamed over her PVC clad body. She had managed to squeeze into a skin tight cat suit, to tight to ware anything underneath. Her six inch PVC heals giving her that extra high she needed to finally see eye to eye with me. The cat suits neck was pulled down in a V the tip just stopping above her belly button. A black velvet looking tale was attached to the back of the costume and Alice swung it around, almost beckoning me to her.

My eye darted up past her exposed chest, I really didn't need a hard on if we where going to spend the next few hours here. A black mask covered the top half of her face and two black cat's ears that seemed to be pined in her hair.

She was breath takingly beautiful and stunningly sexy. I almost wanted to tell her to go back and pick something less revealing in fear that the guests wouldn't stop staring at her but then I wanted her to like that so they knew that I was marrying the sexy little vixen.

"Alice you look stun…"

"Oh Rose"

My words where cut of as Alice squealed, turning in the direction of the changing rooms. Rosalie appeared seconds later and I had to turn away. No one and I mean _NO ONE_ would want to see there sister like that.

Wonder Women. Why couldn't she have picked a nun or something that involved a lot more fabric? Her outfit was practically identical to that of Lynda Carter's. From the white star covered shorts to the red and gold, strapless bodice, her only addition being the gold and red mask that she had picked to hide the top of her face.

"Rosalie please put on something that involves more"

I was pleading with her. Begging that she save me the misery of having to watch men other than my best friend ogle my sister. How could she expect me to willingly let her out in that?

"NON!"

Before I could really comprehend what was going on, Louie was up out of his seat, and heading toward the girls. My head snapped up in time to see him take his sisters hands attempting to pull her back toward the changing rooms shaking his head, muttering no again and again under his breath.

"Non, non, non"

French. I should have guessed. My eyes took in all of her, from the knee high black socks, with red bows on the front to the black edged red skirt that barely covered her ass. Two red straps help the red and white bodice in place, the black top underneath just covering his breasts. She didn't have a mask but a white ruffle around her neck and a black hat that sat slight of on her head.

"Svp. Plus. Vous devez mettre plus dessus"

Louie pleaded with his sister, his eyes full of worry and determination. It seems he felt the same way I did about her as I did Rose.

"C'est jute une robe Louie. Aucun mal n'est jamais venu de porter une robe"

As if answering her question, three men that were walking past the store taped on the window whistling at the girls. Before I could even act Louie pulled his sister behind him, sneering at the men out side.

"Porcs foutus"

Louie's crude remark had Claudia laugh as he pushed her back toward the changing rooms, passing Bella on there way.

My eyes widened as I took in the vision that stood before me. People say pretty in pink. I say beautiful in blue. Edward would never be able to resist. Finally the two of them could get there act together and I knew the perfect way how.


	12. CinderBella

**A/N: Okay so this is the longest one so far and I am so sorry it took so long to get it up but my idiot fiancé decided to accidently delete it. (Yer right like I am just going to accidently delete World of Warcraft) Any way I hope you like this. I really don't know what you are going to think. I must say that Jake and Claudia's erm thing is based on something that happened with me and my ex so I guess a little bit of the writer really seeps into your work.**

**So please review and let me know what you think.**

**Luv Isabella**

**CinderBella**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Rose no"

It was no use. No matter haw hard I pleaded with any of them they all ignored me. So here I sat, biting my bottom lip nervously as Rose pulled at my long, dark hair.

Tonight was the night. I was finally going to tell Edward that I loved him. No scrap that. That I liked him. After weeks of day dreaming and obsessing about him I was finally going to take the plunge and ask my flat mate out on a date.

Let's get one thing strait here. Alice and Rose along with Jasper and Claudia were practically forcing me to ask him out with threats of long shopping trips and…ugh…dance lessons. Haw could such a klutz like me ever survive dancing lessons?

Today was October the 31st and unlike the last seven years I was actually going to attend the Cullen's Halloween party. For the past seven years I had managed to get out of going to any major party the Cullen's had, claiming that I had plans to go see family, but I never did, I had always gotten on a plane and flown to Alaska, staying there for a few days. I loved Alaska. It looked enough like home to be comforting but different enough so that I didn't feel awkward or heartbroken.

"Bella Relax. Once I and Alice are done you will be thanking us and that dress…Edward will love it"

Yes, every one had said that. Edward will love it, but I don't want him to love my dress I want him to love me. To want me the way I want him, forever in every way possible. The truth was that I was in love with Edward Cullen, no matter how much I denied it. I had been from the moment I saw him and I think I knew deep down that I always would be.

Rose had often said that this was 'true' love or love at first sight, just like it was for her and Emmet and Alice and Jasper. I of course had to point out that Alice and Jasper had taken a full two years to actually get together unlike her and Emmet who meet on the first day of high school and the next they where hand in hand and had been inseparable since.

Sighing I decided against looking in the mirror opposite me, not wanting to see what I looked like, well not yet any way. I wanted to see what Edward would see when he looked at me. I wanted to know if I looked good enough for the God like man I craved.

"Wow Bella, you look…just wow"

Claudia's voice cut through my thoughts like a hot knife through butter. My eyes snapped to the side taking in the sight of my life long friend. She had abandoned her skimpy queen of hearts costume after Louie practically dragged her back into the changing room, kicking and screaming, whilst he scolded her in his perfect French.

Unlike Rose she had listened to her brother, opting for something a little less…showy. Her milk chocolate hair was pulled into bunches just behind her ears, tide with red ribbon, a red mask covering the top of her face. My eyes traveled down taking in the red cape that was tied securely around her neck, hanging over her shoulder and hiding her upper arms from prying eyes.

My eyes continue to travel down taking in the white of the of shoulder blows' and the black corset that hugged her body, tied together with red ribbon. The white and red checkered skirt was short but not as short as the previous out fit and the red petticoat underneath that was showing hiding more of her paper white skin. Only a fraction of skin was showing before her knee high, white socks started. Her feet covered in four inch black heals.

"Little Red Riding Hood…and you are?"

I hadn't noticed Jacob standing there till Louie had tightened his hold around his sisters waist, pulling her closer against him as he sent death glare's toward the door behind them. Jacob had on a plane black, button up shirt, black suit trousers and shiny black shoes. His long silky hair was down and it seemed like his eyes where black.

"I'm the big bad wolf."

Jacob's reply was simple yet full of menace, coursing Claudia to giggle. It was only then that I really took in his appearance. My eyes widened as they settled on his. They really where black. Completely and utterly blacked out, giving him a menacing look. You couldn't tell were he was really looking so it always felt like his was staring at you, deciding if you where a worthy kill or not. His hands and exposed arms were covered in small black hairs, instead of being smooth like they always where. His fingernails long and pointed and slightly dirty giving the affect that he had been clawing at some poor person.

Jack growled, crouching down slightly exposing his now fanged teeth, coaxing another girly giggle to escape between her lips, her electric blue eyes sparkling. My eyes shot to Louie as he pulled Claudia tighter still. He looked exactly how I felt.

We both knew where his was heading and nether of us really wanted to know. They where both enjoying this way to much for there own good and god knows what kind of twisted role play would come out of this once they got home tonight.

It was at that moment in time that Claudia turned to face her brother and saw the four, long gashes on the right side of her neck, my mind flashing back to Jake's fake nails, everything clicking into place. It seems Jake had already managed to sink his claws into her.

I groaned at my on implication, my head falling forward into my hands. So wrong in so many different ways. Claudia's and Jacob's laughter reached my ears and I chanced a look up. Louie had a look of pure shock and horror on his face as he watched his sister and her boyfriend. Claudia had wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, her right leg razed, Jacob holding it against his waist as his other clawed hand slid up the back of her pail leg, disappearing under her skirt, kissing her hungrily.

"Bella…?"

For once I was glad of Alice and her desire to treat me like a Barbie, as I tore my eyes away from the three '_children'_ in front of me. Alice was standing at the Hotel room door, a large white cloths bag draped over her arms. So that must mean it was almost time to go.

Sighing I stood up and slowly walked over to her, unable to take my eyes away from what I knew the protective bag was hiding. Ever so gently I pulled the zip down and I couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped between my lips. It was more beautiful than I remembered and like before I couldn't wait to get it on.

I hoped tonight would be as perfect as the dress.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The party was in full swing now and there was still no sign of Bella. Every one was here including Claudia and Jacob, all except Bella, Alice and Jasper. There was no doubt in my mind that Alice and Jasper were with Bella but I couldn't help but wonder why they where keeping her from me.

Several times now I had gone to the phone, planning on calling Jasper, demanding to know where Bella was but Claudia and Rosalie had got there first, stopping me from getting any further than dialing the first few numbers. Each time they had told me just to be patient and that I wouldn't be disappointed.

Butt I was. I was disappointed that my Bella was not here with me, in my arms as I declared my love to her. Tonight was the night. I was going to tell her I loved her no matter what, even if I had to yell I in front of the whole room. I just need her to know.

"Umm Prince Charming suits you luv"

My head snapped to the side as I spun in the piano stall I was sitting on. It gave me a clear view of the door so I would know the instant Bella walked in. My annoyed frown instantly turned into a relaxed smile.

"You have ether drunk way too much or you are after something"

Claudia rolled her eyes as she motioned me to move up so she could sit next to me, offering me one of the glasses of champagnes she was holding. Graciously I took it out of her pail hand and took a small sip, my eyes darting back to the door, before I turned my head back to her.

"So what is it that you want?"

Slowly she took a sip from her glass, her eyes looking strait ahead. It had come to my attention that she did that a lot. I mean not looking at people when she spoke to them. It would annoy most people but it didn't bother me, or any of my family it seemed.

"I need your help"

It was only then that I noticed the uncomfortable look on her face, her normally pail cheeks flushed red, her vibrant blue eyes unnaturally darker. Her slight shift where she sat made my eyes fall and I noticed her rubbing her exposed thighs against one another as if trying to relieve some tension.

Suddenly I realized what she meant by help and my eyes snapped to the other side of the room. There Jacob stood smiling brightly as he spoke to my father about what I assumed to be work related, but when they both turned to look at the women next to me I knew I had been wrong. Instantly Jacob's smile turned sweet his eyes full of love and desire, but it surprised me when he rolled his eyes, but not as surprising as Claudia's answering giggle.

It was only then that I noticed Louie standing just behind Jacob and slightly to the left of him, placing himself in between Jacob and Claudia. Ah so this would be what she wanted help with. Laughing I turned back to the women next to me, her tongue sneaking out to caress her lips.

"I will only help distract Louie if you tell me where Bella is"

I didn't really think she would agree, after all she had been trying so hard to keep her from me tonight but I hoped, yes I hoped that her desire for Jacob would be her undoing. Understanding flickered across her eyes before she smiled menacingly at me. Leaning forward till her lips where right next to me ear she whispered almost seductively in my ear.

"Fine do this for me…first and I will do that for you"

It took me a moment to register what she had said due to the shiver that had run down my spine from her words. It's true that if I wasn't in love with Bella I knew I would be trying to leave with Claudia tonight, but so would most of the men and some of the women here tonight would, hell even Carlisle probably would if Esme didn't exist.

My eyes widened and I'm sure my mouth was hanging open in shock. She was really ganna do this? Give up what she and Rosalie had been trying to hide from me just to get laid? Wow. Jake must be something.

Her smile softened but her eyes stayed there almost black shade of blue. Would she really tell me where Bella was? I had no reason to doubt her. She had always been honest, even when I asked about the most personal things. Reluctantly I got up from the piano stall still arguing with my self about her hidden motives.

Taking my queue from her I leaned forward, making sure that Louie would be able to see us from where he stood across the room. Slowly I leaned forward, placing my hand on the side of her face, caressing her lips with my thumb, her eyes fluted close as she turned her head toward my hand kissing my palm. My hand slipped into her hair gently before pulling her head back almost violently. Her gasp filled the air around me and I took the opportunity at hand. My lips latched onto her, my tongue slipping between her lips as I kissed her as passionately as I could a friend. When I felt her hands in my hair I pulled back flashing her a crocked smile. God I was going to hell.

I straitened before glancing toward Louie. The poor boy looked livid, practically ready to kill me. Laughing gently to my self my eyes turned to Jacob and I thanked who ever was there that he hadn't seen what I had just done to his girlfriend (well fiancée. I had it on good authority that he was going to propose to her tonight, and every one knew she would say yes).

Slowly I pulled away, smiling softly at her. Her eyes softened slightly as she slightly tilted her head toward me, a silent gesture of thanks and with out a word I turned and headed toward my father and my target, praying that Louie wouldn't kill me.

My father never saw me coming but Jake's eyes widened slightly as his eyes flashed to me then Claudia, then back to Carlisle. But unlike Jacob, Louie's eyes never left me, scowling at me like I had committed the worst kind of crime. His eyes darted toward his sister, frowning at what ever he saw. Maybe it had been haw me and Claudia looked sitting together on the piano stall that really got under his skin, yer and not the whole tongue fucking his sister's mouth. No, that wouldn't piss him of what so ever. Instantly I knew I had to occupy the suspicious, control freak.

"Carlisle"

I clamped my hand on Carlisle's shoulder, my charming crocked smile in place. Carlisle turned to me, razing a delicate, blond eyebrow at me, no doubt suspecting as to why I had abandoned my watch for Bella to finally take part in the conversation surrounding me.

"Edward?"

My name came as a question and I couldn't help but smile even more widely at the unsuspecting Louie. God Kate is ganna kill me when she finds out what I am about to do to her poor unsuspecting sister. Turning to face my father, I let my hand slip from his shoulder as I prepared my self for what I was about to do.

"I couldn't help but notice Louie didn't look like he was that interested in what ever it was you and Jacob where discussing so I came to see if he would like to join Claudia and I instead?"

I turned to Louie as I spoke that last part. I had been sure he would protest if I hadn't thrown Claudia in there. After all if he was with one of them they wouldn't be able to sneak of to do stuff and any way he would prefer to be with Claudia to defend her from any approaching man but most of all me, especially after our little show earlier.

Louie's scowl softened slightly as he opened his mouth ready to reply but I never gave him a chance. As quickly as I could I moved past Carlisle and Jacob to stand behind Louie, grasping his should much more tightly as I had Carlisle's before pulling him away from the two amused looking men, flashing them both a wide smile, winking at Jake as I pushed Louie into the crowd.

I made sure we headed in Claudia's direction, never taking my hand from Louie's shoulder, until the last possible moment where I turned him toward the kitchen and away from his smiling sister, her eyes once again a deep midnight blue.

"Edward what are you…"

I cut him off before he could go any further. Stopping behind a blond bomb shell I took a deep breath. Yep Kate was defiantly ganna kill me.

"Tanya"

She turned instantly, her light blue eyes sparkling as they met mine before darting to Louie then back to me. Perfect.

"Why hello Edward. Long time no see, haw have you been?"

She leaned forward kissing my gently on the cheek, smiling sweetly but her eyes where almost suck on Louie. Yep practically perfect. I wanted so much to laugh but I knew that would only make them both suspicious.

"Yes it has quite a while. I'm perfectly fine as always and haw about your self?"

Ugh. Could my voice be more sweeter? It was sickening. Tanya's eyes darted back to mine as she smiled at me and I shot a pleading look toward Louie then toward Jacob who was still standing with my father before returning my eyes to her. Her blue eyes sparkling with understanding.

"Well you know me, partying like always. And who is this handsome man you are harboring?"

Ha yer that was smooth. Louie was staring at Tanya like she was the only women alive. Finally the hard shell had been cracked and he was finally thinking of someone other than his sister, (okay that sounded kinder wrong). Smiling I nudged him in the side and he stuttered into life.

"Mon nom est Louie. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mon amour".

Even though I didn't have a clue what he was on about I knew he was hooked as he took her hand in his, dipping his head as kissed it his eyes never leaving his. Smiling I pulled away nodding to Tanya as I turned, desperately looking for Claudia.

Gone!

Franticly my eyes searched the crowded room looking for young women. Nothing. I started pushing through people, murmuring my apologies as I went. God I knew she would do this. Haw the hell had I been so stupid to think that she would really stick around to tell me where Bella was when had the promise of sex directing her every moves.

Then finally my eyes landed on them. Jacob was just going up the stairs pulling Claudia behind. Sighing I sprinted through the crowd, distrait to catch them before it got to the point where I would be bursting in on them in the act.

Lunging forward my fingers wrapped around the cold skin of Claudia's wrist, pulling her back toward me. Her head spun round, her now midnight blue eyes wide as they searched for the person who had pulled her back, till her eyes finally dropped to meet mine. A menacing look on her pail face.

I froze. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Couldn't breath.

It was like her eyes where burning into me, trying to rip everything away from me. My memories, my hopes even my love. Everything was fogged and I knew I was slipping into darkness.

"Bella"

I whispered name escaped from between my lips and everything changed. Her eyes once again the shocking electric blue, her smile sweet and understanding. Breathing deeply I stood up, dropping her wrist as if the skin had burned me. Slowly she turned to me, never letting go of Jacob's hand as she did so. Standing on the first steep looking down at me.

"Claud come one"

Jacob wined but she didn't move from her spot, her eyes never leaving mine as she razed her free hand, silencing Jacob with a single gesture.

"Bella, where is she?"

I was determined now. This Claudia I could deal with. That lust consumed monster before I would have crumbled under. Smiling sweetly at me she stepped of the step, till she was eye to eye with me, pulling a reluctant Jacob with her. I couldn't help but laugh as he scowled at me, despite the need to find Bella.

Slowly she stepped forward placing her free hand on my shoulder, standing up on tip toes to whisper in my ear, her cold breath caressing my hot skin.

"She is where she needs to be"

With that she nodded at me before letting go of me and Jacob, turning to head up the stairs as she did so. It would be a lie is I said I wasn't confused. What had she meant by that? Where she needs to be is with me.

Jacob's hand clamped hard onto my shoulder shaking me gently a small smile playing on his lips.

"Good luck man. Oh and if you ever touch my girlfriend again I will kill you"

He never stopped smiling as spoke, even though his voice became serious toward the end. He to nodded before turning and sprinting up the stairs after said girlfriend. I stood there confused and slightly annoyed until it finally hit me around the face like a wet fish.

They hadn't been nodding at me.

I spun around as fast as I possibly could, almost loosing my balance in my attempt to see the door. Alice and Jasper stood arm's linked, her in that ridiculous cat suit and Jasper in Carlisle's old army uniform. Impatiently my head bobbed from side to side trying to see around my brother and his wife until finally they moved, heading toward Rosalie and Emmet.

My breath caught in my throat at what I saw before me.

A vision in blue. Breath takingly beautiful I watched as Bella walked through the door, her long brown hair over her pail shoulders in neatly twisted ringlets. The baby blue mask that covered her face couldn't hide her shining chocolate eyes and the blush on her cheeks.

My eyes fell as I took in the dress she was wearing. The bodice was a light blue that hugged her body tightly, the straps just hanging of her shoulders, the bodice decorated in what looked like hundreds of thousands of sparkling diamonds. My eyes traveled down taking in the floor length, puffy white skirt that was covered in a thin, light blue fabric that was also covered in the diamond like stones.

As if in slow motion her head fell slightly as her hands came down to lift up her dress slightly so she could step over the thresh hold. Something sparkling on her wrist caught my attention and my eyes darted toward it. On her wrist was her sliver charm bracelet, but unlike the last time everything was gone all accept for the shiny Cinderella castle that Jasper had gotten her for her birthday.

Figures. My eyes darted down to her feet and I couldn't help but smile at the supposedly glass shoes that covered her tiny feet. God she was beautiful. A true vision in blue and all I wanted was to kiss those full lips of hers.

Her head shot up her eyes looking around as if she had sensed someone watching her, until those deep eyes landed on me, a smile spreading across he pail lips, before making her way to me. Instantly I knew that tonight was the night. I could feel the long box underneath my waist coat. I would giver her the necklace tonight no matter what I had to do.

Before I could really register what was happening Bella was in front of me, her body just inches from mine. Instantly I craved the feel of her soft skin against mine and I did the only thing I could think off. Stepping back on one foot, I bowled low, my head down and level with her waist. I took her right hand in mine bringing it to my lips, kissing the soft skin gently, my lips tingling from the sensation.

"It's a pleasure to meet ma'am. I must say you look perfectly stunning tonight my CinderBella"

I used my most seductive voice as I stood up, my eyes never leaving hers as I did so, her hand gently slipping from mine. I instantly regretted the loss of her warm skin, such a change from the cold wrist I had been holding just moments before. I longed for that heat again, but I wanted to feel it all over my body not just my hand. I wanted to pull her flush naked body against mine as I kissed her deeply.

I had to shake my head to get the images out. I couldn't be hard at this moment in time and especially in these leather paints. But what she did next that booth helped and made it so much worse. Grabbing the sides of her skirt she sunk down, tilting her head forward slightly, and exposing the curves of breasts.

"Why fine Sir thank you for your compliment, and I must say it is a pleasure to meet you Mr…"

She let her sentence hang in the air and I couldn't help but laugh. Hum I guess my outfit was a little odd.

"Well my lovely CinderBella you may call me Prince. Prince Charming"

I was using 'the smile' as Tanya had always called it and I was hoping against hope that it was having the same effect on Bella as Tanya clamed it had on her. She smiled at me but I could tell she was confused as a delicate eyebrow appeared over the top of her mask.

"I wanted to go with something flash yet vintage and simple. Jasper said that you used to have a crush on Adam Ant and found me a place that stocked his outfit for Prince Charming"

I explained as best as I could the reason behind my outfit even though I was a bit confused as to how Jasper had known Bella had thought Adam Ant was hot and that Alice didn't even know that Bella even knew he existed, but I guess I can find out latter. I didn't expect the laughter.

"Jasper...would…know. You do…know that…he ware…that in Stand…and Deliver…not Prince Charming"

She managed to get out between laughs, her hand grasping my shoulder to stop her from falling to the floor. Slightly annoyed that I had literally squeezed into this leather paints only to have her laugh at me and crossed my arms over my chest, pouting slightly.

"But you look as perfect as ever my Prince"

My heart swelled as she called me her prince. Her eyes where wide and full of love as she brought her hand up to caress my cheek. It felt like electric was passing from her skin to mine making my body tingle. Smiling down at her I took her free hand as Blue October's Congratulations filled the air.

"Shall we?"

I offered her my hand, smiling sweetly at her. Nodding she took my hand, gathering her skirt up in the other. I gripped her hand tightly and pulled her off toward the dance floor. With that this night would never end.

**Claudia P.O.V **

Jacob's lips where hot as he laid a trail of hungry kisses up and down my neck. God it felt so good but I had to wait. He had to wait. I had to make sure all our planning hadn't been for nothing. As Jacob's large hands slid around my side to run his fingers up my exposed thigh, my resolve wavered.

_God dam it Claudia Cadwalder get a grip!_

Sighing I turned slightly, pushing Jacob away from me slightly, pleading with him to just back of for a minuet with my eyes. When that didn't work I scowled at him.

"Jake please just give me one sec"

Turning away before he could answer I lent forward, my hands gripping the banister of the first floor as I looked down at Edward. Jasper had done well with his outfit, had even got the white strip across the middle of his face. The Adam Ant look seemed like it was made for him and those leather paints…well lets just say they left _nothing_ to the imagination. He was _huge_. Hell another place, another time, another life, I would be begging for it.

Jacob's arms slipped around my waist pulling me back slightly against him, his lips trailing hot kisses up and down my neck again, his sharp fangs scratching against my skin. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped from between my lips, as my head fell back to rest against his shoulder.

Curse this man to hell. Growling I let my head role forward till I was once again looking at Edward and now Bella. She looked stunning in the blue dress Alice had found for her. She really did look like the bell of the ball. A true CinderBella.

In one swift movement Edward stepped back on one leg, and bet forward, taking Bella's hand in his, kissing it gently, his cape flying out behind him, before standing up again. Even from here I could see Bella's blush as she sunk to the floor in front of him, bowing her head. The look of shock on Edward's face was comical and I couldn't help but laugh.

Growling Jacob pulled me harder against him, his erection digging into my lower back. I gasped at the sudden contact, instinctively grinding back against him earning me a low throaty groan as his sharpened nails dug into my inner thigh.

"Come on she's here lets go"

"Jake just one more minuet"

"But I_ need_ you"

To punctuate his need you ground his hard member into the small of my back again. Fuck it. Spinning around in his arms I crashed my lips against his. I felt the flesh of my thigh split as his nails scraped across my skin. The pain only made my pleasure so much more intense. Even though I would never admit this I was a masochist, but Jake had some how found out and loved me all the same.

My hands shot to the back of his head, tugging on his long hair, pulling it from its ties. I kissed him hungrily, arching my body into his. Pulling back I gasped for air, looking directly into his eyes. I expected to see the enticing brown that often warmed the coldest corners of my soul. But the empty black that greeted my searching eyes made the moisture that was gathering between my legs increase.

Shooting one last glance over my shoulder, I watched as Edward pulled Bella into the crowed. Smiling I turned to Jacob I smiled mischievously. Pushing him away I grabbed his hand pulling him up the next flight of stairs.

"Shall we?"

Without any hesitation Jacob willingly followed me and I loved the fact that he had so much faith in me to make sure we didn't get caught. I hope Carlisle doesn't mind if we _borrow_ his office, if only for a while.


	13. Last Chance For A First Dance

**A/N: Oh it's been to long. Really it has. Sorry it took so long I have been so rushed of my feet that I think I'm just ganna crash and burn tomorrow…well today by the time this chapter is up. Who knew looking for a house and wedding plans would take up so much of your free time.**

**Any way as always don't own and never happened. If you could please reviews it would mean so much to me. I would really like to at least get ten by what…Wednesday? Thank you.**

**Oh a friend of mine read this the other day and commented on the 'sexual tension' between Claudia and Edward and just so you know it's there for a reason and that reason makes it's self known in the next chapter.**

**Luv**

**Isabella Cross**

**-X-**

**Last Chance For A First Dance**

Her body radiated heat and I welcomed the electricity that seemed to pass between us as I spun her around the dance floor. Never in any of my dreams had I felt this…complete. I knew from the moment I first started dreaming about her that I loved her, even when she was just a figment of my imagination, but now I know I am in love with her. She is my one, my only and I really have no idea how I would survive without her now.

Her musical laughter reached my ears as I spun her stupidly fast around a corner and I couldn't help but smile down at her. The song was coming to an end and I knew that now was the time. We had been dancing now for at lest half an hour and she looked a little out of breath.

Her cheeks where flushed and I could see her chest rising and falling quickly and I couldn't help but wonder if that would be how she looked after sex. All hot and out of breath, her naked chest exposed to my hungry eyes. Her pert nipples hard and waiting for my lip to cover them again.

_Get a grip Cullen! If she feels that thing before you explain anything she is ganna freak._

Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself. Pulling back slightly I let my head fall so my lips where next to her ear. Without really thinking I took a deep breath, filling my senses with her enticing smell and my erect cock twitched in response.

_God Cullen, what are you 13?_

Yep, it sure felt like it. I haven't been this into a girl since, well never really. Not at high school, not even college. I had always been the one night stand kinder man who never ever really gave a shit about the consequences of my actions.

"Care to join me out side?"

I whispered in her ear, reviling at the fact that her body shivered as I spoke to her. Smiling I pulled back, letting go of her body. I smiled as seductively as I could before turning and heading toward the glass doors that lead outside.

The October air was cold on my exposed skin and instantly I missed the heat that seemed to radiate from Bella. She was everything I had ever wanted and more and as soon as she got that hot little ass of hers out here I was going to make sure she knew how I felt.

A loud moan interrupted my thoughts and I spun around, my head darting up to the only light that was on up stairs. Carlisle's office? That was odd, I'm sure Carlisle and Esme had just been dancing.

"Oh god Jake"

I froze. No way would Claudia have the guts to defile Carlisle's sanctuary. None of us had ever even gone in there unless we had been sent there by ether Esme or Carlisle him self. I new my eyes where wide and mouth hanging open in wonder. Without warning the light went out and for a second I thought they had finished and gone back down stairs that was till I saw Claudia come in contact with the window, her hands flat against the glace, legs spread, a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

The light from the moon illuminated the right side of her body, leaving the rest in shadows. Her hair was free of the red bows that had held it in place and her red cape gone to, exposing her pail white shoulders .She turned her head sharply to the left, it was only then that I saw Jacob's dark hand caressing her exposed neck, his long nails digging into the red scratches that where already there.

Her almost black eyes locked with mine and she smiled darkly at me as she took one of Jake's fingers between her lips, her tongue coming out to caress it. Blushing I turned away from the sight in front of me. I know that it shouldn't have turned me on but fuck! I was rock hard a this point and all I wanted was to turn back around and watch Jacob fuck her senseless against the glass, or grab Bella and take her up to my room and do exactly the same to her.

_Stop that right now Cullen!_

Yes had to stop. Had to block out all those NC-17 images that just screamed to be a reality. I had to let her know first. Had to tell Bella I loved her. Another loud moan filled the air and I physically cringed. I was sure she was doing this on purpose. I resisted the urge to turn and see what they were doing; trying to keep my mind on other things like old grannies naked and that time I had walked in on Jasper going at it with Alice.

That worked. I shivered in horror. Never ever again do I want to see Jasper's naked ass. I swear I am scared for life. He had looked back over his shoulder at me and told me to ether get out or close the door, the whole time pounding into Alice still. It was a few days latter that I found out that Alice wanted a three some with ether me or Rosalie as the third participant and that Jasper had a thing for being watched.

Shivering again, I jumped when I felt a hand lightly on my shoulder. Spinning around I came face to face with Bella. She looked even more stunning in the moon light. The diamond like stones in her dress shining brightly. Slowly I reached forward, my eyes never leaving hers as I took the side of her mask between my fingers and slid it over her head and let it fall to the floor, loving the feel of her silky hair slipping between my fingers. I could run my fingers through her hair all day.

Her head tilted back slight so she could look me directly in the eyes, there chocolate brown twinkling in the moon light. My eyes drifted down to her lips, the bottom one was slightly fuller than the top and I unthinkingly liked my lips in anticipation.

Oh how much I wanted to kiss those lips, sucking the bottom one in between mine, only to nibble on the sweet flesh.

"Edward"

My eyes shot open. I hadn't even realized I had closed them. I was now only inches away from her, my hand resting on her cheek, my thumb caressing the corners of her lips. Quickly I bolted up, pulling my hand away from her face quickly.

"Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

She cut my apology by placing a figure over my lips, silencing me. What happened next surprised me beyond anything. Slowly she let her figure slip from my lips as she leaned forward. My eyes where wide as her soft lips pressed against mine.

Electric shot through from where we were connected. She kissed me sweetly, her soft lips moving gently against mine. It took me longer then it should to respond but after a few seconds my eyes flickered closed as I kissed her back just as sweetly. My right hand coming up to caress her cheek once again.

I couldn't help but moan as her hands came up to weave into my hair, tugging it gently. I felt her smile against my lips before she pushed her tongue into my mouth. The hand that had been on her cheek now tangled in her hair, pulling her head back slightly, the other one grasping her hip.

A loud bang startled me and instinctively I pulled back. My hand that had been in her hair fell free to rub her upper arm. It had felt so right. My dreams hadn't done her any justice. All those months he had been imagining her lips on his and in real life they where so much softer and gentile.

"Bella I have something for you"

My words came out in a rush as I pulled the long leather box, thrusting it at her. She looked startled at first before she smiled sweetly at me, her cheeks slightly red, from the cold or embarrassment I do not know, but what I do know is that she looked gorges.

Slowly her pail fingers caressed the smooth leather. She was staring at it as if it was made of gold or platinum or something of the sort. My heart was thumping in my chest hoping against hope that she would like it. No love it.

The moon light caught her sliver Cinderella charm and I couldn't help but want her to love it more than she did Jasper's gift. Even though he had given it as though a brother giving his sister a gift it had made me jealous none the less.

The way she had smiled and flung her self at him had almost been enough for me to scream at him to leave. I wanted her to do that when she opened my gift. I just wanted her to smile at me like I was the world.

"Edward I can…"

I cut her of with the most charming smile I could and leaned forward till my lips where next to her ear. As seductively as I could I told her what to do.

"Open it"

Her fingers trembling, Bella slowly lifted the lid. I couldn't stoop the wide smile that spread across my face as she gasped at the item inside.

"Edward it's…beautiful"

Her voice was but a whisper as her fingers caressed the piece of jewelry inside. I couldn't stop my self as I moved to stand behind her, almost pressing my chest against her back.

"No your beautiful"

I whispered gently in her ear as I reached around, taking the white gold chain from the box. Slowly I pulled the chain around her neck, doing up the clasp behind her neck. My fingers lingered on the back of her neck, longer then necessaries but I couldn't resist the opportunity at hand.

To really feel her skin beneath my fingers. A sigh escaped between my lips and I felt her body lean back into mine as her right hand came up to caress the pendant. There was one small difference between the necklace Carlisle gave Esme and the one I was giving Bella.

Attached to the white gold chain was a small diamond heart. It was given to my by my grandmother Elizabeth just before she died. She had always been fond of me and I of her but still when she gave me the small diamond heart that my grandfather had given her when they first met almost ninety years ago now, I was over the moon.

She had told me that I had to keep hold of it and when the right girl came along, the one I truly loved I should give it to her as sign of my love for her. Me being the naive thirteen year old I was at the time had simply asked, how would I know when I found the right girl? And all I got was a simple answer, some how I would just know.

The small diamond shimmered in the light from the full moon and it just added to her beauty. Smiling, she slowly turned to look up at me, her brown eyes sparkling even more so then the diamond. Much like I had moments before she slipped my black mask over my head letting it fall to the floor next to us. Slowly we leaned in, our lips finally touching once again.

I think I must have died and gone to heaven.

Just as slowly she pulled back, her eyes still closed, as her tongue darted out to run over her bottom lip. Such a simple thing yet it sent shivers down my spine. Blood rushed south as I thought of all the things that wonderful mouth could do.

"You know from the moment I saw you that day at the apartment I knew there was something about you"

Her voice was soft and gentile yet it ripped me quite violently out of my loud thoughts. I hadn't realized that my eyes had closed and when I opened them I was meet with deep brawn ones. They where so intense that I couldn't look away. Like deep pools that drew you in and held you captive. Instantly I felt the need to tell her everything.

"From the moment I saw you that night at The Black Hole. It was only for a few seconds but you held me captive. I dreamt of you every night after that and when I started to get to know you through the notes I fell in love instantly"

My eyes franticly searched hers fir some for of emotion, but all I saw was happiness and what I think is love. My confidence fully charged I continued with declaration of love, my hands grasping her delicate ones in mine.

"From the moment I found out it was you, I knew I had to have you. Your mind and beauty so overwhelming and…god words fail to describe what I felt"

Sighing I dropped one of her hands, bring my now free one up to rub at the back of neck nervously. Was I really about to do this? I mean I know what I feel for her but surly this would be too soon for her and she would run away from me into the arms of some other man.

Oh well only one way to fined out.

Slowly I lifted my head till my eyes where locked with hers. I made sure that my face was serious yet still full of the emotion I wanted to convey. Taking a deep I let the words fall from my lips.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I love you"

I stood there just staring at her for what felt like hours, my heart racing at the fact that she hadn't replied. Oh god she's ganna run away screaming to Jasper about his psycho brother. I shouldn't have said anything. It was too soon. I mean hell we had only known each other for about three months. What kinder person goes around declaring there love after three months?

My panic must have shown on my face as the next thing I knew she had placed a hand on my cheek once again, her eyes sparkling, a wide smile on her perfectly, pink, kissable lips.

"I know exactly what you mean"

My heart skipped a beat at hear words and before I could stop my self I had wrapped my arms around her waist, picking her up off the floor, crashing my lips to hers as I spun her around. I was so happy, even though she hadn't said she loved me she implied that she did. I didn't care that she hadn't said it as long as she felt it.

Her musical laughter reached my ears and I could stop my self from joining in as I placed her back down the patio. Her beauty really did take my breath away. If any one was to ask me what I thought an angel looked like I would describe Bella to them. She was perfect n every possible way. And she was mine.

Reluctantly I pulled back slightly and shot a quick glance up to Carlisle's office to see the room empty. I couldn't help but wonder if Claudia had witnessed my display of affection for her friend and if she approved of the outcome.

"I guess we should be getting back"

My eyes shot back to her just in time to see her hold out her hand to me. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips as I realized what it would mean if we walked through the doors hand in hand.

"Shall we?"

Smiling I laced my fingers with hers. I couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped between my lips. Our fingers fitted together perfectly, just like our lips had, it was almost like we where made for each other. A perfect fit.

As soon as I pulled open the patio doors, that velvet English voice reached our ears.

"Bella!"

I turned my head to see a very happy and bouncy Claudia standing on the bottom step, Jake on the one behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, the same look of happiness on his face. Franticly Claudia waved us over. I felt Bella tug on my hand and followed her toward her over excited friend.

It was only when we where closer that I noticed that the rest of my family along with Emmet and Alice where crowded around the young couple, Alice, Rosalie and Esme at the front all with the same looks of excitement on there faces.

My confusion was quickly banished as Claudia thrust her left hand out toward Bella.

"Jacob proposed"

She practically squalled at her friend jumping up and down with the most stupidest grin on her face. I felt my self being tugged forward slight as Bella ran to her friend before letting go of my hand. They jumped up and down slightly before pulling away and I took the chance to slip into the group.

"Congratulations luv"

I whispered as I hugged her, not missing the death glare Jacob shot me as I kissed his now fiancé's cheek. No doubt he was still annoyed with the kiss we had shared earlier. I wonder if he thought she tasted like tropical frit as well.

I pulled back quickly smiling the whole time, banishing the thoughts of Claudia's lips, before wrapping an arm around Bella's waist. I felt Bella lean against me and I knew that this was how life was meant to be. Every one was happy, healthy and in love. Life was how it should be. Perfect.

I didn't know how wrong I was.


End file.
